We Can Go Anywhere
by mrsmusso143
Summary: Lilly has been hiding a secret for years. The secret that she is deeply in love with... Miley's brother? When she finally has the guts to tell Miley, she learns Jackson has a girlfriend, who I must add is a total brat. Will Lilly win Jackson over? A total
1. The Story So Far

_We Can Go Anywhere_

Lilly has been hiding a secret for years. The secret that she is deeply in love with... Miley's brother? When she finally has the guts to tell Miley, she learns Jackson has a girlfriend, who I must add is a total bitch. Will Lilly win Jackson over? A total Lackson (LillyxJackson), with parts of Moliver.

**A/n: New story, yay! Like my other fanfic (11:11 pm), all the chapters will be named after songs. By the way, this has nothing to do with my other fanfic, so Miley and Oliver aren't together... yet. Hehe. So rate and review, please.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own _Hannah Montana_. I just own this story plot. But man... it would be great to own Mitchel Musso.**

_Chapter 1: The Story So Far_

Lilly remembers the day she met him. Her mom had told her a new family was moving in down the street, so she and her best friend, Oliver, should go meet them and see if there were any kids their age. Lilly was eleven at the time and had never had a boyfriend. Or a best friend for that instance. Sure, Oliver was like her best friend but Lilly needed somebody she could tell all her girly secrets too. Someone who Lilly could have slumber parties with.

Lilly walked over Oliver's house and saw him coming out at the same time too. Guess his mom had the same idea. The two walked down the street without talking. Lilly's mom had told her the house was on Ocean Avenue. They kept walking until they reached a huge beach house. There were two huge moving vans in front of the house and two burly men were moving all of the boxes out of the truck. She looked at the grass. That's when she first laid eyes on him. The one guy she couldn't never get over. The one guy she would always love. That was the same instant Oliver saw Miley and their whole little saga would begin. Lilly grabbed the drooling Oliver and walked over to the two kids. The guy, who's name at this point Lilly didn't know, was tall, with shaggy blonde hair. The girl was short and really tiny, with the biggest blue eyes and curly brown hair. Lily smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott and this gaping idiot, is my best friend, Oliver Oken. But he'll probably tell you different," Lilly joked. Both of the kids laughed. Oliver gave Lilly a death stare.

"Sh. Don't listen to her. My name is Oliver Oscar Oken, Smoken Oken, Ollie Trollie, the Triple 'O', but known to all the ladies as 'Ooooh' " Oliver moved closer to the brunnette girl. "And what might your name be?"

She laughed and tugged on her skirt. "I'm Miley Stewart and this... specimen is my brother, Jackson."

_So his name was Jackson_. Lilly's life would never be the same after that.

Miley became best friends with Oliver and Lilly. Lilly's crush on Jackson grew even more. Sometimes, when she was spending the night at Miley's house, she would just leave Miley and go talk to Jackson. Surprisingly, Jackson helped Lilly with a lot of her problems. He was a good listener.

Like the time, she broke up with her first ever boyfriend. He was the shoulder she cried on. Lilly had cried for three days until Jackson had told her she could do way better and she was an amazing girl. That shut up Lilly fast.

**xoxo**

Lilly, Oliver, and Miley walked to school together. One day, as they were walking along, Miley mentioned the Christmas dance. It was November and the weather was getting chilly. Every December, Malibu High School had their annual Christmas ball and now that they were freshman, Lilly, Miley, and Oliver could now attend.

"So Lils, got a date to the dance yet?" Oliver asked while looking at his feet crunch all the green leaves. He sighed. The leaves never changed colors in California. How sad...

"Nah, I think I'll go stag. Everyone says you have more fun without a date to dances like these. So about you two? Miles, going with Jake?" Surprisingly, Miley and Jake had lasted throughout Jake's four month hiatus to Romania. They were still going strong, much to Oliver's dismay.

Miley nodded as they headed near the school. Green and red posters decorated the outside of the school. Even if you didn't go to MHS, you knew about the Christmas Ball. The trio walked into the crowded way. Miley and Lilly parted ways with Oliver to go to their lockers. As usual, Jake was waiting at Miley's locker for her. She smiled brightly and gave him a huge hug and a kiss. Lilly looked away. All these happy, lovey-dovey couples made her sick. She spun the combination on her lock a few times but it still wouldn't budge. She looked over at Miley for help, but she was too busy acting all couple-ish with Jake. _Good thing Oliver isn't around_, Lilly thought. She may be blonde but she wasn't oblivious to Oliver's love for Miley. He just didn't know that Lilly knew. Lilly hit her locker but it still was stuck and wouldn't open.

"Need help?" A familiar voice came behind her. She turned and saw Jackson with Cooper. Lilly smiled and stepped aside to let Jackson towards her locker. She told Jackson her combination but he was having trouble too. He eyed a piece of white paper sticking and stuck a pen and pushed the paper back. Lilly's locker flew open and a tampon came flying out. Jackson picked it up from the ground and turned to Lilly. "Um, this seems to be the problem," he said, unconfortably. Lilly blushed profusely and took the tampon out of his grasp.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later," Cooper said, impatiently grabbing Jackson by the shirt. Jackson smiled at Lilly and waved and left with Cooper down the hall. Lilly sighed and grabbed her books so she wouldn't be late for Mr. Corelli's class. She turned to look for Miley but groaned when she saw she was gone and had probably left with her little lover. Lilly walked briskly down the hall. She saw Oliver flirting with some sophmore and grabbed him before he embarassed himself anymore.

"Hey, what was that for? I just about to ask her to the Christmas ball," Oliver groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," she said as they walked into first period. Oliver's face dropped when he saw Miley and Jake next to each other, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. The bell rang and Miley quickly rushed into seat in front of Oliver. Lilly took her seat next to Sarah, little miss homebody volunteer.

Sarah turned to Lilly with a bucket filled with change and labeled "Red Cross." "No, Sarah." Lilly said, monotonously before Sarah even said anything. Sarah scratched her head and turned away.

As soon as the bell signaling the end of class rang, Lilly looked at her notes for the class. Her paper was filled with hearts and had the names "Jackson" and "Lilly" written on it 143 times. She slammed the notebook shut and grabbed her bag and joined Oliver, Miley, and Jake.

"I think I am going to dress up like Santa and have all the girls sit up on my lap and tell me what they want for Christmas," Oliver joked. Miley laughed and Jake looked at him strangely.

"Miley, can I talk to you for a second? It's really important," Jake said. Lilly noticed Miley kept trying to hold his hand but he kept pushing her away. Miley shrugged and followed Jake to go talk. Lilly and Oliver leaned against a locker and watched them. Jake's facial expression was serious and Miley's face was dejected. Jackson strolled up next to Lilly.

"Are the two little lovers have a spat? Trouble in paradise?" Jackson asked, putting his elbow on Lilly' shoulder and somewhat leaning on her. Lilly's shoulder tingled from his touch. She kept her cool and kept watching Miley and Jake. Tears rolled down Miley's cheeks. Jake leaned over and attempted to wipe them away but Miley slapped his hand away. Jake tried calming her down and whispering things in her ear but the result was futile. Miley just pushed him away.

"You're not be realistic here," Jake's voice grew loud, that or the hallway grew extremely quiet. He looked around and saw people watching. "People, there's nothing to see here. I am not practicing for this Friday's episode of _Zombie High _yet. I do that at four o'clock." The bystanders nodded understandly and kept walking. Jake kept trying to calm Miley but she was in hysterics. Her face was flushed and tears consistently rolled down her cheeks. Whatever Jake had to tell her, obviously really hurt her. Miley pulled away from him and rushed over to Lilly. Her sobs were quieting down. Oliver rushed over to Miley and put his arm around her. She collasped in his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"Miles, what happened?" Lilly asked, letting Jackson's arm fall from her shoulder. Jackson pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Miley.

Oliver stared at Jackson strangely. "You carry tissues in your pocket?"

Jackson nodded. "It's a great way to meet girls. Say they are crying, just run up to them and be their crying shoulder."

Miley pulled away from Oliver and wiped away her running mascara. "First... of... all... Jake... just told me... that he cheated... on me... with Vanessa Hudgens... but only... for publicity... for their new movie... that they are... starting to film... and then then then... he he he... told me he has to... fly to Italy... to film it," Miley said in between sobs.

"Miley, do you want me to take you home? This is a little too much for you right now. Dad will understand," Jackson said sweetly, putting his arm around Miley. Miley nodded and put her head on Jackson's shoulder as they walked down the hallway. Lilly was left there standing with Oliver.

"Tsk tsk, drama, drama, drama, you would think we were on_ Laguna Beach_," Oliver said, shaking his head. Lilly punched him in the shoulder.

**A/N: So no cliffhangers... just yet. But Jake and Miley are already over in this story. Ha I am so good. Oh and everyone make sure to watch the new Hannah Montana, I already saw it but it's really funny!**


	2. It Takes Two

**A/N: I have great news! I found out how to make videos for Hannah Montana with clips and such so one of these days I am going to make a Lilly/Jackson video to the song "We Can Go Anywhere" so be on the lookout. Anyways, as soon as I am done with this, i am writing another Moliver. I am just itching to. So review soon! Sorry this is such a short chapter but I really need to get this out soon so I can start on the chapters about the dance.**

_Chapter 2: It Takes Two_

Lilly and Oliver walked home together that after noon. There was a awkward silence between the pair. Lilly was busy thinking of caring Jackson was and Oliver was worried about Miley. They reached Lilly's house and parted ways. Lilly opened the door to her house and threw her book bag on the couch and ran up to her room. She blasted her stereo and collasped on her bed. She just couldn't get Jackson Stewart out of her head.

And as expected, Jackson couldn't get Lilly out of his head. She was cute but not just little girl cute. She was girl he would date cute. He knew she was off-limits though. Afterall, she was Miley's best friend. It was like Miley going out with Cooper. Just not right. Jackson heard Robbie Ray calling him and Jackson walked slowly out of his bedroom.

"So, Dad what did I do now?" Jackson asked, cautiously.

"How many times do I have to tell you to change the roll of toilet paper when it runs out?" Robbie ray yelled from his bathroom. Jackson shuddered. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw a new roll of toilet paper in the bathroom. He collided with Miley. Miley was a wreck. Her hair was a mess of curls and she bared no makeup. She carried her stuffed teddy bear around with her and a box of tissues. She wore a bright red shirt that said "OVER HIM." She was glassy eyed and didn't even glance at Jackson. Jackson sighed. He couldn't stand to see his sister like this.

**xoxo**

"Mmm, check out the booty on that babe," Cooper was telling Jackson. Cooper was entertaining Jackson while he was on his shift at Rico's. Jackson sighed and finished wiping down the counter when Lilly walked up. Jackson dropped his towel.

"So, Truscott, what do you want?" Jackson snapped. _Oh no, that came out too rudely_, Jackson thought.

"Well, nice to see you too, Jackson. Anyways, I came over to ask how Miley is? She won't answer her phone or come to the door when I come over." Lilly looked up at him. She pushed a string of hair behind her ear and gazed at Jackson with those beautiful, alluring green eyes.

"Not too well. All she does is mope around the house. I haven't see her like this since the time she forgot the words to the national anthem at the Laker game and the only person that could cheer her up was..." Jackson stopped mid-sentence and got a thoughtful look on his face.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Oliver?"

"I have the greatest idea ever."

**xoxo**

Of course, Lilly agreed to Jackson's plan. It was a great way to finally get Miley and Oliver together. And not to mention, Lilly got to go to the dance with Jackson! The next month leading up to the dance, flew by. Till the Christmas Ball was a week away. They had to put Phase 1 into action.

Lilly knocked three times on Miley's bedroom door. Miley was slowly getting over Jake. Lilly knocked again and a rather chipper Miley answered the door. She was in a brightly colored sundress and had teddy bears in her arms.

"Okay, Miles, something is up. What's wrong?" Lilly asked, shoving her way past Miley. Lilly gasped. Miley's room was bare. All that was existant was her bed and her dresser. All her pictures were gone and her shelves were empty.

"Well... I am trying to do get over Jake, so I am reorganizing my room from the way it was when I with him." Miley answered, putting up a poster of Zac Efron.

"Oh... well do you want to take a break from the redecorating and come to the beach with me?" Lilly asked, sweetly, sitting down on Miley's mattress.

Miley sighed and glanced around her room. She nodded, at last, and Lilly grabbed Miley's hands and pulled her all the way down to the beach. The pair linked arms and walked silently down to Rico's. Miley's jaw dropped. Standing in a suit with red roses, was Oliver and a sign reading, "Christmas Ball?" Miley laughed and hugged Oliver. "Of course," She whispered in his ear. Jackson came up behind Lilly.

"Hey, Lils, since Oken and my sister are going together, how about we come along in the limo? You know... to uh... supervise these horny kids," Jackson asked, rolling his eyebrows. Lilly giggled and turned Jackson.

"It would be my pleasure."

xoxo

The next few days were hard for Lilly. She couldn't help antcipate the upcoming dance. Her mom had even agreed to buy Lilly a dress from Bestey Johnson, a store way out of Lilly's normal price range. Lilly's aunt from Newport was coming up to style Lilly's hair and help her apply her makeup. The dance was going to amazing. That's all anyone talked about, anyway. In homeroom, Mr. Corelli couldn't be heard through all the whispers about dresses and limos. He had sighed and gave up.

"My dress is gorgeous. It was very, very, very expensive.It was costum made for me and only me. There is no doubt that I will be the prettiest girl at the dance," Amber said loudly, from the corner of the room she and Ashley were sitting in with Jake.

"Correction, I will be the prettiest girl at the dance," Ashley retorted, hitting Amber on the shoulder. Amber shoved Ashley back, knocking Ashley off the desk she was perched on.

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down, there is no doubt _I _will be the prettiest girl at the dance," Jake said, concietedly, helping Ashley off the ground.

"So, Miley, what are _you_ wearing?" Lilly asked from the other side of the room. Oliver fixtated all of his attention on Miley, who blushed in response. "Something like like _very, very, very _expensive and like like custom made for you?" Lilly squeaked in a high voice, mocking the prima donna's.

Miley shook her head. "I haven't gotten a dress yet."

Lilly's jaw dropped. She lightly smacked Miley on the head. "Girl, what is wrong wit you? The dance is _tomorrow_ and you don't have a dress?"

Miley tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Chill, Lilly, I will have one."

"And then _you_ will be the prettiest girl at the dance," Oliver stated. Miley smiled sweetly at him. Lilly smacked her head and sunk lower in her seat.

**A/n: So the next two chapters are about the dance. Don't worry I will have both up by Sunday, at the latest. If not, well you can review fifity million times till I post. **


	3. I Can Hear the Bells

**A/N: Okay, here's more! I decided to write more after I saw all of the Hannah Montana episodes that have aired in the UK. I felt a sudden urge to write. But it took me a while to finish. I proud to say this is a long chapter and there is way more to come! I am hoping I can finish this by christmas but I kinda doubt it, because thus far, Not many people are reviewing. :/**

_Chapter 3: I Can Hear the Bells._

The day of the dance had finally come. Lilly had jumped out of bed at six and couldn't control her excitement. She made her whole family chocolate pancakes and orange juice. After making them breakfast, Lilly ran three miles to Oliver's house to remind him to pick up a corsage and ran back to her house. Lilly's mom laughed and took Lilly to get her nails done.

Lilly got back to her house and was smiling from ear to ear. For once her mom had let Lilly get acrylics. Her pink and white nails sparkled and shined. Aunt Britt had grabbed Lilly as soon as she walked in and sat her down in a chair. Time for Lilly's hair. Britt brushed out Lilly's long blonde locks. She put half of the hair up in a clip and begin spinning spiral curls into Lilly's hair with her curling iron. After fourty minutes of intense heat to Lilly's neck, her hair was finished. Lilly smiled and hugged Britt. She then went into her room and called Miley.

"You excited?" A bubbly Miley answered.

"Duh. How could you not be? Our first high school dance!" Lilly squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah yeah. True. Plus we will be arriving in style with our escorts. Oh my gosh Lilly, we have dates, for once we have dates!" On the other line, Miley was jumping up and down on her bed.

"Dates! Okay, well my date isn't very impressive..." Lilly lied. She put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't giggled. As Miley knew, Lilly was horrible at lying and giggled when she lied. At least she didn't hiccupp. Cough, Oliver. She couldn't let Miley think she liked Jackson... just yet.

"Yeah, I know. My brother. Sorry Lilly... But still this is going to be funny to watch Jackson try to grind it with you!" Miley laughed. Lilly let out a nervous giggle.

"Ha, it would be funny to watch Jackson try and grind it with _any _girl," Lilly fiddled with her curls and tried to keep herself from laughing.

"True true. But he can be sweet at times," Miley said softly. Lilly opened her mouth to speak but glanced down at her clock. Time for her makeup. She hung up with Miley and went to get Aunt Britt. Britt sat Lilly down in a chair in the bathroom.

"Lilly, I swear you are getting prettier and prettier each day," Britt said, as she started to get out all her eyeliners and brushes.

"I know, I know," Lilly answered monotonously. Why did _every_ relative have to tell her that?

"I am not even kidding. I bet you have five boys crushing on you right now," Britt answered, mixing the powders for Lilly's foundation.

"Uh no. Not even one." Lilly sighed and lifted a finger to her mouth to chew a nail but pulled them quickly back when she remembered her acrylics.

"Oh, come on. What about that Oliver fellow you are always hanging out with? They always say you can't just be friends with a guy," Britt stated, dipping her brush in the mixture and spreading it evenly on Lilly's face. Lilly sneezed.

"Oliver? Um, never ever, not even in a million years, Britt. Anyways he has a thing for our friend Miley," Lilly snorted. Britt smiled as she started to line the rim of Lilly's eyes with black eyeliner.

"Why are you so negative about yourself? How about instead of telling me about the guys that like you, tell me about the guys you like," Britt cooed, brushing pink eyeshowder on Lilly's lids.

"Well... there is this one guy. But way off limits. _Miley's brother_." Britt shook her head and finished putting the finishing touches on Lilly's makeup.

"Come on, babycakes, lets help you get into your dress," Britt said, leading Lilly out of the bathroom and into her room. Lilly was all smiles as she pulled her dress out of it's pink bag. It was more than gorgeous. The dress was a fuschia color with a black bow in the middle. The material was similar to lace with black peeping through. Britt helped Lilly slip into the dress. Lilly ran into the bathroom to see what she looked like. She couldn't believe the reflection staring back at her. The girl in the mirror was a model, a beautiful model. Lilly gulped and went to put her shoes on. They were black ballet flats. Lilly checked her cell phone and saw she had five minutes to spare. The limo would come at six. Then the quartet was going out to dinner and then at seven, the dance started. It lasted till twelve and then Amber and Ashley were having a after party at their house. All freshman were invited. Lilly filled the little black purse on her bed with the nessecities: money, cell phone, eye liner, lip gloss, a mirror, and tampon, just in case. The horn outside honked and Lilly ran through her house, rushing through goodbyes to Aunt Britt, her mom and dad, and her little brother Thomas.

Lilly rushed out to the Hummer limo, with Oliver, Miley, and Jackson inside. Lilly opened the door and Jackson grew wide eyed.

"Truscott, wow, you look wow. Not that you don't always look wow but wow," stammered Jackson. Miley scooted closer to Oliver, making room between her and Jackson. Lilly blushed and crawled in between Miley and Jackson. Jackson's skin tingled from the slightest touch of Lilly. Lilly's whole body tingled from Jackson next to her. It was easy to say both of them were crawling in their skin. Lilly shook herself and grabbed Miley's hand.

"Yo, driver open the moonroof!" Lilly yelled. The driver followed orders and a gust of wind made its way through the limo. Lilly and Miley stood up on their seats and looked out the moonroof. The sun was setting away in the horizon. The sky was a pinkish purple color. Lilly put her hands up and yelled. Miley laughed.

"Are you crazy, Lilly?"

"Come on, Miley. I have always wanted to do this. Haven't you?" Lilly asked, excitedly. Miley shrugged and put her hands up. The pair waved at all the passing cars. Lilly felt something grab her ankle. She yelped and collasped onto Jackson. She blushed. Oliver laughed, hysterically. Lilly looked at Jackson who was flushed. She immediatly took herself off of Jackson. Oliver grabbed Miley's ankles and like Lilly, she yelped and collasped onto Oliver. But neither one blushed or pulled away. The driver turned into the parking lot of the restaraunt. He pulled into a spot and rushed out to open the door for his passengers. Jackson got out first but then turn to grab Lilly's hand and help her out. She smiled at the gesture. Oliver did the same with Miley but as soon as she was out, they grasped hands.

Jackson looked at Lilly and rolled his eyes. "Come on Trustcott, let's be like Milly and Ollie," Jackson joked, grabbing Lilly's hand and skipping ahead. Lilly giggled as she tried to keep up with him. Jackson slowed down and put his arm around Lilly. "Alright, kid, settle down. We're in high school now," Jackson said sternly. Lilly pulled away and playfully hit him.

"You're the loser who started it!" She laughed through her words. Jackson laughed mockingly and held the door open for her as they entered the restaraunt. Due to early reservations, they were seated quickly. Lilly looked at the menu, the waitress had handed to her, unaware of the type of cuisine the restaraunt served. She dropped her jaw. Everything was in French.

"What's the matter, Lilly?" Miley asked, looking up from the menu.

"I think we're at the wrong restaraunt," Lilly gasped.

Miley wrinkled her frow. "Why?"

"Everything is in French. Miley, we can't possibly be eating at the same place that serves snails and orange duck?!" Lilly shrieked, glancing at the menu again.

"Chill, Truscott. It was Ollie's idea here," Jackson said, gesturing to Oliver, who was juggling sugar packets.

"Stop calling me Ollie! I would like to be known as Big Daddy Oken," Oliver said in a deep voice.

Jackson raised a brow. "Okay, Big Daddy Oken thought it would be romantic to come here."

"How am I supposed to know what to order?" Lilly complained.

"Oh calm down, girl. I am in French 3, I'll help you."

"Jackson Stewart... in French? I laugh."

"Oh shut it." Lilly smiled at Jackson, having a good feeling about this dance. Jackson smiled back at her.

"_Bonjour! Vous Desirez?" _**(A/N: I dont ususally put a author note in the middle of the story but i want to apologize if the french is spelled wrong, I don't have my french book with me. :/)** The tall, blonde waitress asked in a thick French accent, interrupting the moment.

Oliver stared at her dumbfounded. "No comprendo?"

She laughed. "Ah, oui, Americains. What can I get for you?"

"Fawn!" Jackson said, with reconignition.

She turned and her eyes sparkles. "Jackson, why are you here?"

"Just eating dinner before Winter Ball. You told me you were going."

Lilly's eyes darted between them. _Who the hell was Fawn? And what kind of hippies were her parents in to name her after a baby deer? What's her sister's name, Bambi?, _Lilly thought to herself. And then to Lilly's dismay, the conversation turned into pure French.

"Fawn? Can we order now, please?" Miley asked, somehow knowing Fawn.

Fawn smiled. "Sure, Miley, sweetie." Lilly bit her lip. She was way confused.

"_Donne-moi, duck l'orange, se tous plait_," Jackson gaved Fawn a toothy grin and handed her the menu. "_Et, pour cette fille, le poulet touche," _Jackson added, gesturing to Lilly.

"What did you just say?" Lilly asked, freaked out.

"Chill, I told her you want chicken fingers." Jackson answered, handing Fawn Lilly's menu.

"I'll have the same as her," Miley said, handing Fawn her menu.

Now it was Oliver's turn. He look confused. "Need help?" Jackson offered.

"No!" Oliver snapped. "Can I have the escargot, pour favor?" Oliver asked. Fawn raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she took Oliver's menu.

Jackson kicked Oliver. "Por favor is spanish and you ordered..."

Oliver interrupted Jackson. "I know what I ordered!" Lilly laughed to herself.

The look on Oliver's face when his food came out was priceless. Lilly snapped a picture of Oliver in his catatonic state.

**xoxo**

After paying for the_ tres _expensive dinner, the group piled in the car. Lilly checked her cell phone. 6:55. Perfect.

The driver blasted Christmas music from the front of the car to "get everyone in the festive mood" as he said. Lilly felt butterflies in her stomach. Jackson had his arm around her. Well, not really. He was the kind of guy who streched himself out and had his arm across the whole seat, so if you really looked at it, his arm was around Oliver and Miley, too.

Lilly remained silent the whole ride there. Miley, Oliver, and Jackson were having a debate about the worst christmas present, coal or nothing. In her mind, Lilly was imagining the perfect Christmas dance. Along with the perfect Christmas present.

**A/N: 6 Reviews Equals New Chapter by** **_Tuesday!_ But only if I get 6 reviews.**


	4. Come To Me

**A/N: Okay, so I don't think anyone actually read my author's note. But oh well. I posted it at like two in the morning. I wasn't going to update at all since no one reviewed on my last chapter but I had a need to write. So make me happy and review!**

**Disclaimer: The songs used in this chapter are "SexyBack" (Parts of it) and "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. I do not own the lyrics to these songs.**

_Chapter 4: Come To Me_

Lilly remained silent the whole ride there. Miley, Oliver, and Jackson were having a debate about the worst christmas present, coal or nothing. In her mind, Lilly was imagining the perfect Christmas present.

**xoxo**

The limo slowly pulled up to the enterance of the school. Lilly saw kids piling out of cars and waiting in front of the school. The limo driver got out of his seat and opened the doors for them. Jackson offered a hand to Lilly, making her blush. Miley saw the blush and snickered to Oliver. As soon as they entered the gym, Lilly was mesmerized. Big snow flake shape lights hung from the ceiling. The room had a blue-ish tint to it. The DJ booth looked as if it was covered in snow. There was a big Santa Claus in the corner if anyone wanted to take pictures with him.

Jackson grabbed Lilly's hand and took her to see Santa Claus with her. As Jackson took her, she lost Miley and Oliver in the crowd of people. Classic Christmas songs filled the air. As they waited in line, Jackson made an attempt to make small talk.

"Looks like a winter wonderland, doesn't it? Not like the smelly gym that is filled with sweat and Coach Pearson each day." Jackson laughed at his own joke. Lilly swallowed hard and remained silent. She was afraid of saying something stupid or randomly proclaiming her love for him.

"Cat got your tongue? Or should I say snow flake got your tongue?" Jackson joked. Lilly smiled at him, nervously and then looked down at her shoes. She bit her lip.

"Alright, Truscott, your boring me. If you want, I can just leave. I do have friends you know," Jackson said, slowly starting to walk. Lilly grabbed his arm.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk. It's just I am a little nervous." Lilly said. She immediatly regretted saying she was nervous. What reason did she have to be nervous?

"Nervous about your first high school dance, huh? I completly understand. Not knowing who to dance with, what to do..." Jackson trailed off. Lilly looked up at him. _God, why does he have to be so cute? God, why does he have to be related to my best friend? Why do I have to like him so much?_

Jackson touched his mouth. "Do I have a huge piece of snail in my teeth or something? Because, girl, you sure are staring at me pretty hard."

"It's... the..." Lilly search her thoughts, attempting to come up with something clever, something to save her from embarassment, something to save her from making a confession. She saw the fact they were next in line. "Line. We're next. You know, I just can't wait to get my picture taken with the man in the red suit!" Lilly almost smacked herself for saying the stupidest thing. But when Jackson chuckled, she knew she was fine. Well, at least in his book.

Santa called them foward. Lilly sat on his knee and Jackson stood next to Santa, with his hand on Santa's shoulder. "Cheese!" The photographer yelled and snapped their picture.

"Ho, Ho, Ho. So, what do you kids want for Christmas?" Santa asked as he handed them candy canes.

"Jessica Simpson." Jackson said, triumphly.

Santa chuckled. "You have some high hopes, kid. Just keep wishing and maybe... or maybe not your wish will come true." He smiled and then peered at Lilly through his spectacles. "And as for you little lady?" Lilly smiled and whispered something in his ear. Santa smiled back. "Don't worry, sweetheart. That's a present I think I can get you."

Lilly hopped off his lap and strode onto the dance floor. Jackson stood there a moment dumbfounded but then hurried after Lilly. "So, Truscott, what did you whisper into Santa's ear?"

"I could tell you..." Lilly smirked at him. "But then I would have to kill you." She turned back around and started walking towards the refreshment table, with Jackson still behind her.

"Okay, tell me. I have lived a good life, I got to 'date' Hannah Montana for a week, star in a music video of hers and I also beat my dad at ping pong. I have lived a life of luxury. So kill me." Jackson closed his eyes, and waited for something. Death, maybe?

"You look like a dork." Lilly said, grabbing a lemonade off the table with drinks. She took a seat at a empty table and sipped on her beverage. Jackson came up and took the seat next to her.

"A cute dork?" Jackson smiled slyly at Lilly who rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to give in to him. She crossed her arms and looked at all the people dancing. Ashley and Amber were both dancing with Jake Ryan, who seemed satisfied with dancing with two girls at a time. He felt like a young Hugh Hefner. Becca Weller was dancing intently with cutie, Troy McCann. Lilly sighed. She wanted to dance with Troy but not as bad as she wanted to dance with Jackson, but unlike Jackson, Lilly had a chance with Troy. He had invited Lilly and Miley to a party once, but sadly, Roxy, Miley's bodyguard, had interrupted before they could gadly accept. Lilly's eyes still scanned the dance floor. She spotted Miley and Oliver dancing, or at least Miley dancing and Oliver doing the 'White Man's Boogie.'

The fast, upbeat song ended and another started. "SexyBack", one of Lilly's personal favorites. Her foot immediatly started tapping to the beat of the song. Jackson eyed her tapping foot and rose from his seat. He held his hand out to Lilly.

"Care to dance, m'lady?" Jackson smiled a toothy grin. Lilly couldn't resist. She took Jackson's hand and followed him onto the dance floor. They joined Miley and Oliver, near the DJ booth. Miley and Oliver barely noticed. They had their eyes deep intent on each other. They were so close, you could put a piece of paper between them and the paper would not fall. Lilly shook her hips and tried her best not to dance too close to Jackson. Jackson wiggled and tried crazy dance moves. He stared deeply at Lilly and mouthed along to Justin Timberlake's singing.

"_Come here girl_," He cooed, pulling Lilly close to him. Lilly swallowed hard. She was not expecting this.

"_Go ahead, be gone with it_," Lilly whispered in Jackson's ear, pushing him away. Lilly took small little breaths to calm her nerves. Jackson winked at her. She managed to stay at least five feet from him for the rest of the song. She knew very well, if she was that close to him, she would be tempted to kiss him. Kiss him with all the feeling she had left in her body.

To Lilly's dismay, a slow song came on. "I'll Be" Her favorite love song of all time. Jackson moved closer to Lilly. "May I have this dance?" Lilly nodded slowly and allowed Jackson to put his arms around her waist.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath._

Jackson stared at Lilly for a few moments. A few more moments than she allowed. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, franticly.

"No. It's just that you're so... nevermind. Just nevermind." Lilly shrugged and moved along with the beat of the song.

_  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Lilly eyed Miley and Oliver. They looked so cute, dancing together, Miley's head on Oliver's shoulder. They reminded Lilly of those cute couples from romantic movies. 

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Jackson looked at Lilly. She avoided his eyes, staring at people behind him. Jackson smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. She swallowed. How could time be moving this slow? The moments that were happening seemed to be the longest moments of her life. 

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Lilly gave into temptation and rested her head on Jackson's shoulder and closed her eyes as they swayed to the beat of the song. She let her thoughts go crazy. In her mind, images of her and Jackson kissing, being a couple flooded her brain. She knew the longer she rested on him, the more the temptation grew. 

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

"You look so beautiful tonight," Jackson whispered in her ear. Lilly pulled away. "That's what I was trying to say earlier," he explained, in a low, husky voice. Lilly swallowed. Her mouth was dry and her head was spinning. The words she had always long for him to say were actually coming out of his mouth. She felt like pinching herself to see if she was just dreaming of this.

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

For moments, Lilly stared into Jackson's eyes. The eyes she had dreamed about. Lilly took a deep breath.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And leaned closer into Jackson. Closer than she had ever dreamed.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Their lips touched. His lips were soft. A kiss had never been more amazing. Lilly could've sworn she saw fireworks. 

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

"Jackson!" Both of them jerked from each other as fast as they could. They now stood apart as if they hated each other. Fawn stood there with a hurt look on her face. It figures, to have gorgeous Fawn show up and ruin the most amazing moment in Lilly's life. "What is going on here?" She asked, in a trembling voice. Her eyes were glassy.

"Fawn, baby, it's not what it looks like!" Lilly's eyes grew wide. She cocked her head and turned her gaze at Jackson.

"Baby?" She said, coldly. Lilly's head was spinning. She wasn't comprehending what was going on.

"Yes, baby. That's a petname. Boyfriends often use petnames to refer to their girlfriends," Fawn said, in a frigid voice.

"Wait, a second. Jackson, Fawn is your... _girlfriend_? You have a _girlfriend_? And you didn't tell me?" Lilly gave Jackson the dirtiest look and shoved her way past him. She searched the dance floor for Miley. Miley would help her, Miley would confort her and help Lilly not feel like an idiot. She spotted Miley's curly hair and rushed over to Miley.

"Miley!" She shouted, over the loud music. She moved her way to Miley's face but saw she was busy making out with Oliver. "I am so happy for you." She said to them, even though she knew very well they couldn't hear her. Lilly rushed through the crowd of people and made her way outside. The cold air hit her cheeks. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran as fast as she could from the school. She choked on her tears as she ran past busy shops and restaraunts and onto the beach. She tripped on a pebble and felll headfirst into the sand. Lilly threw her sandals off and kept running down the shore. She ran till she could run no more. She collasped on a rock, her insides weak from all the tears and emotions. She felt drained of everything inside of her.

Lilly sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like hours. She remember the picture she had with Jackson. It was inside her purse. She reached inside and looked at herself. They looked so happy. So innocent. Lilly ripped the Polaroid into a million pieces and watched the wind take the picture with it. She snapped open her cell phone and saw the background. It was a picture she and Jackson had taken in the limo. She felt anger rage inside her. She stood up and threw her cell phone as hard as she could. The cell phone made a huge splash in the ocean.Lilly fell back down. Her makeup and hair were a mess, just like her insides. She was glad she didn't have a mirror. She hated herself at the moment.

_She felt so alone._

**A/n: What a sad ending. Jackson is jerk for leading her on like that. But guys are like that sometimes. Anyway, if you liked my lasted installation, rate and review! For the last part of this chapter, listen to "Sick Inside" by Hope Partlow. It goes almost perfect with the emotions Lilly are feeling.  
**


	5. Be Good To Me

**A/N: Oh wow. That was so unexpected! I got so many reviews for that chapter. It made me feel so good that I decided to get a new chapter out as fast as possible. Thanks guys! **

_Chapter 5: Be Good To Me_

Lilly sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like hours. She remember the picture she had with Jackson. It was inside her purse. She reached inside and looked at herself. They looked so happy. So innocent. Lilly ripped the Polaroid into a million pieces and watched the wind take the picture with it. She snapped open her cell phone and saw the background. It was a picture she and Jackson had taken in the limo. She felt anger rage inside her. She stood up and threw her cell phone as hard as she could. The cell phone made a huge splash in the ocean.Lilly fell back down. Her makeup and hair were a mess, just like her insides. She was glad she didn't have a mirror. She hated herself at the moment.

_She felt so alone._

**xoxo**

Lilly woke and found herself in her bed at home. Her head hurts and everything felt dizzy. She still had on her dress from the night before. She clenched her teeth at the memory of Jackson, that asshole he was. Lilly turned to her bedside and looked for her phone and remembered how she through it in the ocean the night before from pure anger.

But she did see a folded note. Her name was scribbled across the front. She grabbed and slowly unfolded it.

"_Your parents didn't find you._

_I did._

_This is my way of apologizing._

_J_"

Lilly grunted and ripped the note into pieces. _So now he thinks she will stop being mad because he brought her home and tucked her in bed? Fat chance._ Pieces of paper fluttered around the room and landed on the floor. Then Lilly saw them.

Them, meaning the five dozen bouquets of roses layed across her bedroom floor. Each bouquet was a different color and had a card in them. Lilly ran from bouquet to bouquet reading each card.

_"Please forgive me."_

_"I am a dumbass."_

_"Fawn doesn't kiss as well as you."_

_"I am really really really really really really really really really sorry. How many really's do I have to say to get you to forgive me?"_

"Till you mean it," Lilly muttered under her breath as she ripped that note to shreds.

_"I think our love can do anything we want it to._

_-The Notebook" _Lilly held her breath. Her favorite quote from her favorite movie. He remembered. Lilly brushed away a tear.

Her house phone rang and she jumped a mile high.

"Hello?" Lilly sat down on her bed, trying not to crumple her already ruined dress. It had over a dozen tears in it and sand embedded in the dress's frabric.

"Lil, where did you go last night? You suddenly disappeared and I couldn't find you anywhere. Jackson wouldn't tell me where you went. Did something happen with him?" Miley's cheerful yet serious voice wasn't the first thing Lilly wanted to hear in the morning.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Lilly fibbed, trying to hold her giggles back or Miley would catch on her. Lilly lacked good lying skills, as Miley knew, from their whole Hannah Montana fragrance debatacle.

"Shut up, you are lying through your teeth. Spill. What did the jerk say to you?"

"He's not a j-" Lilly stopped herself from defending him. She didn't care about him. He _was_ a jerk. "Do you remember when me and Jackson came up beside you and Oliver?"

There was a silence on the line. "Hello? Hello? Miley are you there?" There was still no sound. Then she heard a _click_. Lilly was about to hang up the phone when she heard somebody start to talk. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Lillian, it's Grandma Truscott and you better not hang up on me now young lady!" A old crackly voice said. Lilly kept the phone to her ear until she remembered. Her Grandma Truscott died six years ago! Lilly hung up. And Jackson called back again. And she hung up again. And he called back again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Till finally Lilly answered the phone in the coldest tone she could fluster.

"Okay, please don't hang up this time. I just had to do something to get your attention. I need to talk to you, like voice to voice. Not in flower notes." Jackson said. "So, listen to me and do not hang up. Or I will just have to march right over to your house. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Jackson continued. "So hear me out, I am really really sorry about last night. You probaly got that by now but let me explain myself. It's just you looked so cute and I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't have lead you on like that. It's just your my _little_ sister's best friend. It just can't happen. And I have Fawn now. She is great. Not as great as you but close. Whoo, that felt good to get all of that off my chest."

Lilly stood there, with the phone against her ear, in shock. She didn't know whether to cry because Jackson just said they would never happen or jump for joy because he just hinted he liked her.

"Hello? Hello?" Jackson repeated over and over agian.

Lilly coughed. "Yeah, I am here," unsure what to say.

"Can we just go back to being friends and pretend this never happened?" He said, quietly, as if Miley was in the room and he didn't want her to hear.

Lilly felt her insides burst. Excuse me? Pretend she didn't kiss her best friend's brother. Pretend she didn't like him. Pretend she wasn't ready to tear Fawn apart. She was ready to blow up. But she took a breath and then spoke. "Ok."

"Okay? That's all your going to say? Your not going to blow up at me and call me insensitive? Wow, Truscott you are more amazing to me than before."

**xoxo**

Trying to not gag at the site of Fawn was hard for Lilly. Everytime she went over to the Stewarts, Fawn was on the couch with Jackson shoving her tongue down his throat. Lilly tried not to let it bother her. She would just say hi to the both of them and walk away.

Fawn was colder than ever to Lilly. She acted like she didn't exist. Lilly was like a buzzing fly to her. Annoying and wouldn't go away.

Lilly walked into the Stewarts and once again saw Fawn and Jackson on the couch. This time she didn't say hi to either of them and just ran up to Miley's room. Miley smiled when she saw Lilly. She was doing excrutiating geometry homework and was glad for an excuse to stop.

"Jackson never told me what happened between you two at the dance. He said you had some femine problems." Miley said, brushing away a hair from her cheek.

Lilly put up two fists. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll give him some femine problems to gripe about!" Miley laughed and closed her math book.

"No, seriously, Lil, I want to know what happened. You're my best friend. I told you what happened at the dance with Oliver."

Lilly snorted. "There wasn't much to tell. You guys hooked up and now are in happy coupleland." She rolled her eyes at Miley.

"Lilly!" Miley screeched.

Lilly sighed. "Okay... What happened at the dance..." Lilly paused and looked at Miley's eyes. They looked so sincere and caring. "Was that me and Jackson danced. To SexyBack. It was _horrible_. It was so bad I cried myself to sleep!" Miley threw a pillow at Lilly. "Okay, fine fine. So we were dancing together and then a slow song came on." Lilly took a deep breath. "And me, being an idiot, kissed him. I mean, I didn't know he was going out with Doe! Or Ewe or whatever her name is."

MIley's jaw dropped. Lilly waved her hand in front of Miley's face but she remained in her catatonic state. Lilly punched Miley's arm. "Ow." Miley said, rubbing the sore spot on her arm. "You don't understand, Lilly. You kissed my _brother_. My _brother_! The creature from outer space! The bane of my existence. The kid who pretended to go out with Hannah Montana for a week for a _watch_. The kid who draws _faces_ on his stomach when he is bored. It's like kissing Cousin Itt, what in God's name is wrong with you?!"

Lilly started to cry. Miley stopped her grabble and conforted Lilly. "Sorry I didn't know you liked him that much. Why didn't you tell me? I would've told you about Fawn."

"Because I knew you would yell at me."

They both laughed. "Let's get something to eat." Miley suggested, pulling Lilly downstairs with her. For once, Fawn and Jackson took a breather from their CPR session. Miley pulled out the peanut butter and some bread. Fawn glared at Lilly.

"JACKSON! MILEY!" Robbie Ray yelled from the top of the stairs. Both of them dropped what they were doing and ran to their father.

That left Lilly alone with Fawn.

Oh boy.

"So, Lillian, funny seeing you here. I thought it would be embarassing to see Jackson after he boldly rejected you," Fawn said, coldly, getting up from the couch. She walked over to where Lilly was sitting.

"I thought it would be more embarassing to have your boyfriend cheat on you with his little sister's best friend, Doe." Lilly said. She quickly swallowed. Fawn was intiminating. She was at least a foot taller than Lilly. Her boobs were way bigger than Lilly's and she had a model's face. Straight, white teeth. A year-round tan. Everything Lilly lacked, Fawn had.

Fawn glared at Lilly with her piercing blue eyes. "Which is why exactly you should stay away from him. I mean, if you know what's good for you. Because, if I ever catch you talking to him again, you're dead meat."

"I thought deer were vegetarians."

Fawn snarled her teeth. "Flower child, listen to me. I have friends. Friends that could hurt little ol' you. Watch out!"

And with that, Fawn left.

Lilly was quivering in her chair.

**A/N: Is Fawn a bitch or what? But girls can be overprotective of their boyfriends. Anyways, rate and review! The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will come out!**


	6. Get A Clue

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I think everyone had the same opinion on Fawn. Ha. I love her, she is my favorite character. Okay, just kidding, Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review! Sorry it is so short but I was running out of ideas. Any ideas from you guys? **

_Chapter 6: Get A Clue_

"So, Lillian, funny seeing you here. I thought it would be embarassing to see Jackson after he boldly rejected you," Fawn said, coldly, getting up from the couch. She walked over to where Lilly was sitting.

"I thought it would be more embarassing to have your boyfriend cheat on you with his little sister's best friend, Doe." Lilly said. She quickly swallowed. Fawn was intiminating. She was at least a foot taller than Lilly. Her boobs were way bigger than Lilly's and she had a model's face. Straight, white teeth. A year-round tan. Everything Lilly lacked, Fawn had.

Fawn glared at Lilly with her piercing blue eyes. "Which is why exactly you should stay away from him. I mean, if you know what's good for you. Because, if I ever catch you talking to him again, you're dead meat."

"I thought deer were vegetarians."

Fawn snarled her teeth. "Flower child, listen to me. I have friends. Friends that could hurt little ol' you. Watch out!"

And with out, Fawn left.

Lilly was quivering in her chair.

**xoxo**

Lilly left Miley's house quickly after her "talk" with Fawn. She exited through the back door and ran into Jackson.

"I thought you were talking to your dad," Lilly said, bewildered. Jackson laughed.

"No, he just wanted to see Miley about some Hannah thing, but I knew if I stayed long enough, he would find something to yell at me about, so I bounced. Took the backway just in case, you know, he has some security cameras in the hallways," Jackson explained, running his hands through his hair. "Hey, by any chance, do you know where Fawn went?"

Lilly shuddered. She wasn't sure if she should tell Jackson about Fawn's threat or just stop talking to him. "Um... I have no clue. 'Kay bye!" Lilly waved and ran as fast as she could away from him. It was for the better if she just stopped talking to Jackson.

**xoxo**

At school, Lilly did all she could to hide from Jackson. If he came down the hall, Lilly ducked into the girls' room. Actually accidently the boys' room on one occasion. But that's another story. If he delivered a note to her class, she hid under a book and if he called her name, she put a hat on and pretended not to understand English. Sure, they were stupid plans but they were working.Well they did.

Lilly was sitting in the cafeteria with the two lovebirds when Jackson approached their table. Lilly gulped and slid underneath the table.

"Where's Lilly?" She heard Jackson asked. Lilly crossed her fingers and hoped Miley wouldn't point her out. Jackson's head popped in front of hers. "Truscott, what are you doing?"

Lilly stared at the gum at the bottom of the table. She grabbed a dried piece and pulled it off and rolled it around in her hand."Just, you know, scraping the gum off the bottom of this table. My gum collection needs some more additions."

Jackson smiled. " You have a gum collection too? I thought I was the only one!"

Lilly sighed and came up from underneath the table. She brushed the dirt off her jeans and sat back down. Jackson took the seat next to her. Lilly's eyes scanned the cafeteria for Fawn. No sign of the witch anywhere.

"Is there something you want?" Lilly asked, quickly.

Jackson looked offended. "Rude is what you are!" He laughed. "I never see you at school anymore. I mean I used to always see you but now I can never find you. I went into a drama class yesterday that I thought you were taking and saw a girl that looked almost exactly like you but she didn't speak English. She was Swedish or something like that."

"Russian," Lilly said, quickly. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, so you know her. Eerie, eh?" Lilly nodded. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something later, like hang out. Like we used to?"

Lilly bit her lip. She saw Fawn enter the room. Five bulky guys were following her. Her eyes met Lilly's and she smiled furitively.

"We? There is no 'we', Jackson. There never was and there will be." Lilly stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. This was too much. Fawn had Lilly dangling by a string.

**xoxo**

"What was that about?" Jackson asked Miley and Oliver.

Miley rolled her eyes. "It's probaly PMS or something."

"Miley, did you just say something that had to do with a woman's monthly cycle?" Oliver, asked shocked. He dropped Miley's hand and scooted closer to Jackson.

"Yeah, so?"

"We're guys, you can't do that!" Jackson cried.

Miley shook her head. "I am going to go find Lilly." She stood up and started walking to the door, when she saw Fawn sitting with five guys. "Oh, hey Fawn." Miley said, sweetly. She and Fawn were friends afterall. Fawn didn't seem to hear Miley. She was looking intently into the eyes of the muscliest guy of the group. Miley could make out a few of the words they were saying.

"Jackson... dork... using... Lilly... threatened... pipsqueak... Baby." Miley heard enough and ran to the one place she knew Lilly would be.

The gym.

Lilly loved sports, everything about that. When she was lonely, she always went to the gym and shot baskets to calm her nerves. It took her mind of life.

"Lilly! Lilly!" Miley ran into the gym, screaming. Lilly shot the basketball and watch it fall loosely in the basket. Miley ran right into Lilly, knocking her off.

"You won't believe what just happened!"

"Dandruff Danny took a shower?" Lilly said, pushing Miley off her. They both sat on the ground next to each other.

"Noooo!"

"Well what else could it be? Oliver finally found his brain?" Miley shook her head and told Lilly everything she heard Fawn saying. She saw Lilly's eyes light up.

"I know that face, either you have a really good idea or you really gotta go!"

"I have the best idea and I really gotta go!" Lilly leaped up and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom in the girls' locker room.

**xoxo**

Later that night, Lilly and Miley conducted a plan so brilliant Einstein would be jealous. They were at Miley's house in her room, typing everything up on Miley's computer. Lilly sighed. It was good thing Jackson was at work or otherwise, there would have been a huge confrontation betwen them.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" Jackson came bursting in Miley's room. Lilly groaned and ran past Jackson, into Miley's bathroom. She was going to lock herself in there till Jackson was gone. He was never going to forgive her for what she said earlier. "Why is Lilly here? God dammit, Miley, you saw what happened! What is she doing here? Finding more ways to break my heart?"

"Ahem, Jackson, please do not use God's name in vain," Miley said, calmly, typing stuff into her computer.

Jackson growled and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked fourteen times. Hard, little knocks. Lilly poked her head out. "Is it safe for..." She stop midsentence when she saw Jackson's face two inches from her own.

"Can we talk, Lilly?"

"There is nothing to talk about. Sorry but I have to go now." Lilly pushed open the door and grabbed her backpack.

"What are you talking about? We have to talk about lunch. What did you mean by that?" He followed her down the stairs.

"You knew exactly what I meant," Lilly said, slamming the door in Jackson's face.

Actually, he didn't. He had no clue what was going on. He had no clue why neither Lilly nor Fawn would speak to him. Fawn gave him the cold shoulder that whole week. In French class, she sat on the other side of the room and was texting on her SideKick the whole period. In Marine Biology, she switched lab partners, forcing him to work with Dandruff Diana, Danny's older and flakier sister. And at lunch, she ate on the other side of the cafeteria with Tony Simatra and his goons.

Jackson collasped on the couch and took a minute took comprehend all the information. Then he had it. Why the girls weren't talking to him!

They were forming a Anti-Jackson club!

**A/N: Why must Jackson be so clueless? I guess it is part of his charm. ; Kay, you know the drill. Rate and review. 7 reviewsNew Chapter. :)**


	7. Black Out

**A/N: Sorry, this took the longest time. I just haven't been into it and had enough time to write. But since I am on Spring Break, I will try to add two more chapters. I am going to apologize in advance if this chapter sucks, I am at loss of ideas from not writing for so long. But hopefully, enjoy!**

**WARNING: Halfway in the chapter, there will be some violence. If you do not want read that part, stop reading after the part where Lilly comes out of the bathroom stall. Thanks.**

_Chapter 7: Black Out_

Actually, he didn't. He had no clue what was going on. He had no clue why neither Lilly nor Fawn would speak to him. Fawn gave him the cold shoulder that whole week. In French class, she sat on the other side of the room and was texting on her SideKick the whole period. In Marine Biology, she switched lab partners, forcing him to work with Dandruff Diana, Danny's older and flakier sister. And at lunch, she ate on the other side of the cafeteria with Tony Simatra and his goons.

Jackson collasped on the couch and took a minute took comprehend all the information. Then he had it. Why the girls weren't talking to him!

They were forming a Anti-Jackson club!

**xoxo**

Jackson decided to confront Fawn. If she wasn't going to speak to him, there was no point wasting his time going out with her. The next day, Jackson arrived at school, nice and early. He stood in front of Fawn's locker so she wouldn't be able to get all her books unless she spoke to him. So he waited for her to come. And waited. And waited. He finally gave up waiting for her when the bell began signaling class to begin. Jackson rushed into French class and saw Fawn was already in there, talking to Cooper. He groaned.

Once the bell rang, Jackson rushed out of the class and waited for Fawn to come out. She came out and walked down the hall to Marine Biology. Jackson walked at her side.

"Fawn, can you please tell me why you haven't been talking to me at all this week?" He sounded whiney and desperate. But honestly, who really cares?

She laughed. "Sweetie, what are you talking about? You have been the one ignoring me this week. I thought you wanted to dump me." She strolled to her locker and spun the combination.

"Baby, I would never want to dump you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Jackson sweetly said, stroking Fawn's back. She gave him a fake smile.

"Good. I saw you hanging out with Lilly again. Jackson, I want you to dump her."

Jackson's jaw dropped. "Why? She's my friend!"

"Well, it's me or her. You choose." Fawn strode away, leaving a speechless Jackson standing at her locker. He swallowed and chase after her.

"It's you." Fawn smiled and grabbed Jackson's hand.

What Fawn didn't see, was Lilly at her locker. She had heard the whole thing. _What a minipulative bitch! _Lilly couldn't help wondering what Fawn was using Jackson for. He wasn't the most popular guy in his school nor was he the richest. Besides, his charming personality, he had nothing materialistic to offer. Lilly followed ten feet behind them, hoping to find out what Fawn wanted. It would help her and Miley's plan to be even better than it already was. Lilly groaned. Everything they were saying was in French. There was no way Lilly would understand them!

"...Hannah Montana tickets..." Lilly's eyes grew wide. That's what she wanted... but how did she know? Lilly stop following them and ran quickly to Spanish, before she would be late. She found Miley in class, talking to Oliver.

"Miley! Miley!" Lilly yelled, as she ran into the class, breathless. Miley looked up. Lilly rushed to grabbed the seat behind Miley.

Without taking a breath, Lilly explained everything she had just heard.

Miley looked pissed. "Let me at her!" She yelled, getting up to go after Fawn. Oliver pulled her down. As soon as Miley calmed down, she spoke. "That explains why I have seen her randomly in my room!"

Lilly nodded. "Wait a second... This just makes our plan even better!" Lilly laughed, evily.

They both agreed the next day, to put their plan into action. Fawn was going back to her woods!

**xoxo**

Miley and Lilly met at Lilly's house. Lilly carried out a huge brown box into her room, where Miley was waiting.

"Okay... what's in there?" Miley asked cautiously. "Last time you brought a box out of the attic, there was a possum in it!" Lilly laughed nervously. "And it bit me, too!"

"I thought you were used to possum. Of course since you used to eat it!" Lilly joked. Miley's face was not amused. Lilly stopped laughing and starting emptying the box. Walkiie talkies, stickers, green army men, a swiss army knife, space food, a fly swatter, two headless Barbies, and a disposable camera.

Miley lifted up the camera. "I wonder how old this is." She took a picture of Lilly and then look at the number of pictures left. 19. "Lilly, this can be very useful!"

**xoxo**

"Just a little longer," Fawn said to Tony. They were standing under a palm tree holding hands. "Just a little longer and we have fame, fortune, you name it."

Lilly leaned closer from her hiding spot and snapped a picture of the pair holding hands. She and Miley had been waiting for Fawn to show up for hours. They were half asleep, when she finally showed up with her mobster friend. From the information they had gathered, Fawn had a boyfriend named Tony who was in major debt. To get him out of his money problems, Fawn decided to date a boy who she knew who fall for her and shower with gifts that she exchange for cash. But once she found Jackson, she knew she stumbled onto something bigger. Miley recorded the conversation and Lilly took pictures. To make sure Jackson got the cold hard truth, they had told him to come to the beach at five because the ice cream was having a 50 sale of all of his chilled products. Lilly spied Jackson walking on the dunes. Lilly crawled over to him and pulled him down with her.

"Are you trying to kill me? I knew you hated me but not that much!" Jackson yelled. Lilly put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh. Me and Miley found something we think you should here," Lilly explained, pulling Jackson with her as she crawled back to where Miley was. Miley gave Lilly a thumbs up sign. Fawn was still on the subject of Jackson.

"Tony, it's not going to work out. I am too in love with Jackson," Fawn proclaimed, dropping his hands like hot rocks. Lilly and Miley stared at each other, bewildered. "I think he is going to ask me to marry him."

Lilly looked at Jackson to see if he was believing this rubbish. His eyes were glassy. He was buying it!

"I mean, I don't want him to find us. I can't stand to lose him!" Jackson sniffed and wiped his nose. In that second he was not watching, Lilly could have sworn she saw Fawn wink. Tony nodded and looked at his watch. He led Fawn away down the shore. Jackson stood up.

"Lilly, you are more amazing than I thought. Thank you for this!" As Lilly stood up, he eveloped her in a huge bear hug. Lilly felt tears roll down her cheeks. Fawn had tricked her.

"You're not going to ask her to marry you, are you, Jackson?" Miley asked, rubbing the sand off her legs.

"Of course not, Dad will murder me but I am going to go get her something special to make up for the weird week we had." With that, Jackson was gone. The tears kept streaming down Lilly's face. What had she done? Fawn had screwed up everything. Miley and Lilly walked in silence.

"I'll be right back, I have to pee," Lilly said in a hoarse voice.

"Do you need me to come with?"

"No, I'll be okay. Just wait her," Lilly answered, walking into the bathroom. She opened a stall door and sat down. Tears roll down her cheeks still. She grab a piece of toilet paper and wiped away the bleeding mascara. She stood up and flushed the toilet as if she wasn't just sitting there crying. As she left the stall, she soon found she wasn't the only one in the bathroom.

"Look, it's flower child," Fawn was standing a sink. She had pure anger in her eyes. Lilly swallowed hard. "Did I not warn you to stay _away_ from my fucking boyfriend?"

Lilly was at loss of words. "Well, yeah, but..."

"Do you need me to show you what I meant by what else?!" She was yelling at Lilly by now. Lilly edged backwards. Fawn kept coming towards her. Lilly turned but found herself cornered. Fawn grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Lilly's head landed with a thud. She slowly got up. Fawn kicked her, which send Lilly flying backwards. Her head hid the sink and her world turned black.

**xoxo**

Lilly's head was throbbing. She opened her eyes and found herself in a large white room. _Where was she? Who was she?_ Her memory was blank. Bouqets of flowers were next to her. One of her arms had a blue cast on it. She sat up a little more and saw two kids slumped over each other in chairs.The girl had beautiful long brown hair and the boy had longish brown hair. _Aww, what nice looking people! Why the hell are they here?_

The girl awoke with a stir and glanced over at Lilly. "Lils!" She exclaimed, rushing up and hugging Lilly.

Lilly jumped. "Who are you and why are you touching me?!" She screamed.

The girl laughed. "Haha, very funny, Truscott. Does your head hurt at all?"

"Of course it does. Who's Truscott? Do I have a boy's name or something?"

"Lilly, stop kidding around! This isn't funny!" The girl looked serious. From behind her, the boy stared.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, pointing at himself.

"My brother?" She asked. Both of the kids laughed but stopped when they saw the bewildered look at Lilly's face.

"Miley, I don't think she is kidding around." The boy said. They glanced at each other. For a moment, nobody said anything. But soon the door to the room slammed open.

"Truscott, are you okay?!" exclaimed a blonde boy. He ran to her side and huggged her.

Lilly pulled away. "Who are you?!" The boy glanced at the two kids, who looked confused as he did.

"Oh, you must have amnesia. Your name is Lilly Truscott. My name is Jackson Stewart and this girl is my sister, Miley, and your best friend. This nerdy looking kid is your other best friend, Oliver."

"Okay, I get that but who are you? If they are my best friends, what are you? My boyfriend?"

Jackson laughed. He got a weird look on his face. "Yes, of course. Me and you have been going out for six months. I knew you would remember, baby!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

Miley and Oliver stared at each other. This wasn't going to be good.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Lilly lost all her memory and Jackson is lying to her. Sounds like this going to get good. Remember to review!** **The sooner I will add the next chapter!**


	8. You Just Don't Know It

**A/N: I apologize greatly for not writing. My heart just hasn't been into it. So, I am back again. I almost stopped completely with this story but I don't want to do that. I've had so many great reviews that encourage me to keep going so I am going to finish this. So I am thinking five more chapter of this? Let me know what you think. I've also been working on a new Moliver story but I won't tell you any details about that just yet. Since I have been lacking, I am going to make this a extra long chapter. **

_Chapter 8: You Just Don't Know It  
_

Lilly's head was throbbing. She opened her eyes and found herself in a large white room. _Where was she? Who was she?_ Her memory was blank. Bouqets of flowers were next to her. One of her arms had a blue cast on it. She sat up a little more and saw two kids slumped over each other in chairs.The girl had beautiful long brown hair and the boy had longish brown hair. _Aww, what nice looking people! Why the hell are they here?_

The girl awoke with a stir and glanced over at Lilly. "Lils!" She exclaimed, rushing up and hugging Lilly.

Lilly jumped. "Who are you and why are you touching me?!" She screamed.

The girl laughed. "Haha, very funny, Truscott. Does your head hurt at all?"

"Of course it does. Who's Truscott? Do I have a boy's name or something?"

"Lilly, stop kidding around! This isn't funny!" The girl looked serious. From behind her, the boy stared.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, pointing at himself.

"My brother?" She asked. Both of the kids laughed but stopped when they saw the bewildered look at Lilly's face.

"Miley, I don't think she is kidding around." The boy said. They glanced at each other. For a moment, nobody said anything. But soon the door to the room slammed open.

"Truscott, are you okay?!" exclaimed a blond boy. He ran to her side and hugged her.

Lilly pulled away. "Who are you?!" The boy glanced at the two kids, who looked confused as he did.

"Oh no, you must have amnesia. Your name is Lilly Truscott. My name is Jackson Stewart and this girl is my sister, Miley, and your best friend. This nerdy looking kid is your other best friend, Oliver."

"Okay, I get that but who are you? If they are my best friends, what are you? My boyfriend?"

Jackson laughed. He got a weird look on his face. "Yes, of course. Me and you have been going out for six months. I knew you would remember, baby!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

Miley and Oliver stared at each other. This wasn't going to be good. Miley grabbed Jackson by the arm. "Sorry, Lilly I know you would like to catch up with your _boyfriend_ but I need to borrow him for a moment." Lilly nodded.

"I'll try to see if I can trigger some memories," Oliver said, sitting on Lilly's hospitol bed. Miley yanked Jackson into the hall. She pulled him along with her to a place where Lilly wouldn't be able to hear Miley scream at him.

"Jackson, what the hell are you thinking?!" Miley smacked him in the head.

"Ow," Jackson replied, rubbing his head. Miley crossed her arms and gave him a death glare. "I really messed things up with her. I just want to start over from scratch."

"What about Fawn?"

"I have no clue. She was the one who saved Lilly remember?"

"She did _not_ save Lilly. How naive are you?! If anything, she probably was the one who beat Lilly up. Jackson, she's all wrong for you. I have proof. Before you came, me and Lilly overheard her talking about using you. We have it all on tape."

Jackson look dumbfounded. "What?! That's absurd."

"Lilly told me Fawn threatened her to stay away from you or she was going to hurt Lilly," Miley lowered her voice.

"No. She couldn't have."

"She knows my secret," Miley whispered. Jackson's jaw dropped and glanced around the room. He leaned against a wall and slid down.

"She told me to choose Lilly or her. I chose Fawn."

"Break up with Fawn. Tell Lilly the truth."

"I'll break up with Fawn but I won't tell Lilly the truth."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Miley, stop cussing! Anyway, I think I can fix things with Lilly. Take care of her. I can do this. Just let me, please."

"Okay, Jackson, just don't hurt her anymore than you have." Jackson smiled at his little sister and gave her a huge hug.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Lilly was drilling Oliver. "How long have me and Jackson been going out?"

Oliver gulped. "Six months, even though you guys have had this thing for each other forever.You guys were basically meant for each other."

"Really? It feels like something isn't right between us. Maybe it's because I can't remember anything. What happened to me anyway?"

"Fawn- Actually, you know what it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here with us now." Oliver squeezed Lilly's hand.

"Who's Fawn? That name sounds familiar."

Oliver searched his head for an idea. "Fawn. Your favorite animal is a deer. Lilly, do you remember anything now?"

"A deer?! Deers are so boring. Are you sure my favorite animal wasn't a puma or something?"

"Lilly, I have known you since kindergarten, I am pretty sure I would know what your favorite animal was."

"Your name is Oliver, right? You're really weird. Have I ever told you that? I mean, when my mind was in the right place?"

"Everyday. Thanks to you, my nickname will forever be 'Donut' " Lilly laughed.

"I sound like a funny person."

"A little ditzy at times but always fun to be around." Oliver smiled at her.

"Are you sure you aren't my boyfriend?" Oliver started cracking up. Lilly was bewildered.

"You're serious?! No, Lilly, I could never be your boyfriend. I had a teeny tiny baby crush on you in kindergarten and I remembered we were eating lunch together and I asked you to be my girlfriend. You wanna know what you did? You dumped lemonade on my head. My hair was sticky _all_ day." Oliver ran his fingers through his thick hair. "It was a dark day for me."

Lilly giggled. "Oh, I am sorry about that. I sound fiesty. I think I like me."

"Everyone does. Lilly, you're a charmer." They both exchanged smiles.

"Do I like to watch TV?" Oliver nodded and turned on the TV. Hannah Montana appeared on the screen with Lola Loftnangle at her side. She was being interviewed by gossip blogger Perez Hilton. Oliver remembered that day. He had accompinied the pair as his alter-ego, Mike Standley the Third. They had attended the Zac Posen fashion show that day in L.A. and when they got outside they were swarmed by reporters.

"Yeah, my life is going great right now. I've got my two best friends with me and I know they've got my back no matter what." Hannah was saying.

"Really? You're not too upset about being single? Word on the street is that your old boyfriend, Jackson, has a new lady." Perez asked. A magazine cover appeared on the screen. "Jacksannah" read across the page.

"Is that my boyfriend? He went out with this Hannah Montana girl?" Oliver realized Lilly knew nothing about Miley's alter-ego or even her own as Lola. Oliver kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, I am fine with it. You know, we're still friends." Hannah responded, nonchalantly. The camera flashed to Lola, who looked incredibly somber. Oliver immediately turned off the TV. Jackson and Miley walked into the room. Miley sat down on Lilly's bed next to Oliver. Jackson stood in the doorway.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Miley asked.

"It could be better. It sucks I can't remember anything still. Oliver tried to tell me things but my mind is still a blank. How much longer till I can remember?"

"The doctors say it's unknown. Some patients take days to remember and others take months, maybe years." Miley answered.

"So, I am not going to remember anything for the rest of my life?!" Lilly franticly said.

"He also said we should keep reminding you as much as we can. Sometimes it's the smallest things that can trigger a memory." Lilly looked away and started playing with the I.D. tag on her wrist.

"Lillian Elizabeth Truscott. That's such a pretty name," Lilly said, quietly. "How much longer will I be in the hospitol?"

"The doctor says he's gonna run you through a check-up and if everything is vital and in check, you're free to come home," Jackson answered from his place in the doorway. Behind Jackson, a nurse came into the room.

"Sorry kids but visiting hours are over. You guys can come back at eight a.m tomorrow but till then Miss Truscott needs her rest." She stood there, waiting for them to leave. Miley gave Lilly a quick hug and pulled Oliver out with her. Jackson walked up to hesitantly. He looked in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. He glanced over at the nurse. She looked at her watch and walked out of the room. Jackson sat down on Lilly's bed and grabbed both her hands.

"I wish you could remember." He stated, sadly.

"How did we meet?" Lilly asked.

Jackson smiled. "It was the day me and Miley moved to Malibu from Tennessee, you and Oliver came bouncing over and the rest is history."

"When did we first kiss?"

Jackson pushed a strand of hair away from Lilly's eyes. "It was at the Christmas Ball. Lilly, you are hell of a kisser."

"Kiss me, Jackson. Maybe I'll remember." Jackson almost leaped. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Lilly's heart sped up. A image flashed in her mind. She pulled away relunctantly.

"I just remembered something!" Her smile was huge. "I remember the Christmas dance. We sat on Santa's lap. He asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I said you."

"What else do you remember?"

"I remember the kiss. It was to my favorite song. But other than those two moments, everything is still fuzzy." Lilly squeezed Jackson's hand. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I guess I better get going, but we're on the right track. Soon, you'll remember everything and life will be perfect again. I'll be here at ten to rescue you my fair maiden." He stood up and leaned over to give Lilly a hug. Lilly held on tight as she could. All the feelings she had before her accident returned. Butterflies flew in the stomach.

"Don't leave,' Lilly whispered in his ear. "Stay the night with me."

"I wish I could but there is something I have to take care of." Jackson pulled away and gave Lilly another kiss. He started to walk away. He stopped in the doorway and look back at her. Lilly, his little angel. The one thing he had wanted his whole life was finally his. Now all that had to be done was to break up with Fawn. Jackson's heart sped up. He was afraid what she was going to do to him. She had put Lilly in the hospital, what would she do to Jackson?

Jackson sighed as he pulled up to Fawn's house ten minutes later. The whole car ride, he couldn't get Lilly off his mind.. The kiss they shared in her room was so magical. He got out of his car and started walking up Fawn's driveway. He heard talking from her backyard.

"I would just die if Jackson broke up with me. He's the only one for me. I cry myself to sleep every time we have a fight. I just want to be with him forever," Fawn was saying. Jackson almost turned around and ran back to his car but then he thought of what Fawn did to Lilly and kept walking. He found Fawn sitting in her hot tub with Tony Simatra. "Jackson?! What are you doing here?" She asked, supiciously.

"I did a lot of thinking today at the hospital. Seeing Lilly lying there gave me a new perspective. You made me choose between you or her. I choose you. I came here to tell you, I've reconsidered. I am choosing her." Jackson swallowed really hard. His heart beat faster. He was scared what she was going to do.

"Are you _breaking up _with me?" Fawn asked, unsurely.

"I think it's the best thing to do. All we ever do anymore is fight." Jackson replied.

Fawn stood up. Water dripped from her body. "For Lilly? She's a baby. Why do you want a girl when you can have a woman?"

"Because, Fawn, I'm a baby too. You're too mature for me. You stopped playing with barbies in second grade, I still play little kid games. Face it, I'm still a little kid. Plus, you've got Tony here." Jackson took a step back.

"Jackson, I know Miley's secret. If you leave me, I will tell everybody."

"You don't know jack shit. I know you've been using me to get to fame and fortune. Sorry, babe, but your trip ends here."

"I wonder how the world will react when they find out who the real Hayden Patentierre is."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know your sister has two identities. I saw the wig. I saw the H and M's everywhere. H for Hayden, M for Miley. Hayden Patentierre is really Miley Stewart."

"Fawn, you're not even close. Hayden is 18, Miley is 14. No way she could pull something that big off."

"That's what you want me to think. But I am smarter than that. Tomorrow, Hayden's new movie is premiering, I pull off Miley's wig and the world will know the truth!"

Jackson opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he realized Fawn would get arrested if she attacked Hayden like that. He laughed to himself and started walking away.

"Jackson, you're making the biggest mistake of your life! You're ruining your sister. She will never get to live the normal life she wanted, thanks to you!" Fawn screeched as Jackson strolled down the driveway to his car. Fawn kept running after him. "Jackson Rod Stewart, I am gonna make the day you met me the day you regret!"

Jackson started his car. He pulled out and paused. "Stop stealing lines from canadian teen dramas." And like that, Jackson sped away, leaving Fawn in her driveway, shivering from the cold.

**xoxo**

The next day, Jackson arrived at the hospital bright and early. He found Lilly waiting in the front for him. She looked so beautiful with her hair brushed and in normal clothes. Jackson wrapped her in a huge hug.

"You came," She whispered in his ear. "You really are a good boyfriend." Jackson smiled at her and grabbed her stuff for her and carried to his car. Lilly stopped in her tracks. "You can drive?" Jackson nodded. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. It's just two years, Lilly. Age doesn't stop love." Lilly nodded but still look worried as she climbed into the passenger seat. Jackson slammed the trunk shut and crawled into the driver's seat next to Lilly. He reached over her and pulled some CD's out of the glove compartment.

"You smell really good, Jackson."

"It's your favorite. I thought maybe it would bring back some memories."

"I remember this one time, I came to your house crying, over something I can't remember but you comforted me with a hug and all I could smell was that cologne." Lilly gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek.

"I am glad you are start to remember little things. I brought a few of your favorite CD's for you to listen to on the way home." Jackson pushed a disc into the player and immediately the car was filled with the sound of Led Zepplin's Greatest Hits.

" 'Stairway to Heaven.' You gave me a vinyl disc of this for my fourteenth birthday." Jackson smiled as he drove along. He pulled to a stop at a restaraunt. "Neptune's Net." Lilly read.

"You love the food here. I take you and Miley here all the time. Your favorite is the-"

"Fish and Chips," Lilly interrupted. Jackson walked around the car and opened the car door for her. He grabbed her and led her inside. They ordered their food and sat down. A few tables over a huge fuss was taking place.

"Who is that?" Lilly asked. "A celebrity or something?" Jackson looked around trying to see who it was. The person stood up. "Isn't that Jake Ryan? He went out with Miley, right?"

Jackson nodded. "He's a real egotistical jerk though. You're really starting to remember a lot."

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"You're amazing, I know that." Jackson reached across the table and grabbed Lilly's hand.

Jake Ryan came strolling up to their table. "Lilly, _Jackson_?! I didn't know you two were together. Since when?" Lilly looked at Jackson, waiting for him to answer. Jackson hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Since the Christmas Ball." Jackson finally replied.

"What happened to Fawn? Man, was she a babe!" Jake remarked. He glanced over where his female admirers were waiting. "Oh, well I gotta go. Tell Miley I said 'hi', okay?" Jackson nodded and Jake strolled away.

"Who's Fawn?" Lilly asked.

**A/N: I hope you guys are happy I _finally_ updated. I know that wasn't the usual hangover I usually leave you with but this was a long chapter for me and i didn't know where to leave off so I thought here would be a good place. As usual, review please!**


	9. When You Look Me In the Eyes

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. But this chapter is going to be really short. I had to keep it short because everything happens really fast.**

**In response to Mandyj74: I should've mentioned this but Lilly was out for about two days-ish. **

_Chapter 9: When You Look Me In the Eyes_

Jake Ryan came strolling up to their table. "Lilly, _Jackson_?! I didn't know you two were together. Since when?" Lilly looked at Jackson, waiting for him to answer. Jackson hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Since the Christmas Ball." Jackson finally replied.

"What happened to Fawn? Man, was she a babe!" Jake remarked. He glanced over where his female admirers were waiting. "Oh, well I gotta go. Tell Miley I said 'hi', okay?" Jackson nodded and Jake strolled away.

"Who's Fawn?" Lilly asked. Jackson open his mouth to respond but Lilly cut in. "And don't tell me my favorite animal was a deer. Oliver already used that excuse. Who is this Fawn chick and why won't anyone tell me who she is?!"

Jackson sighed. He was afraid to tell Lilly the truth. "Fawn was my girllll- French tutor. Girl French tutor. You were jealous of how much time me and her spent together. This was a while ago. You told me to get of her and I did."

"You did that for me?" The look on Lilly's face filled Jackson with guilt. He was filling her small mind with lies. What was going to happen between them when she gained all memory back?

"Yeah. I failed a few French tests because of it but it was worth it." Half of that was true. He did fail a few tests after the whole Fawn/Lilly debacle but that's because his mind wasn't straight. French was the language of love and love had been causing Jackson all the trouble.

"Aw. Am I taking a language?" Lilly inquired. Jackson got up to go get their food. Lilly followed him, waiting for his answer.

"I think your taking Spanish with Miley," Jackson said, as he grabbed the tray and brought it to their table.

"Tell me something in French," Lilly asked, as she salted her French fries.

"_Je suis désolé pour se trouver à vous_," Jackson said.

"What does that mean?" Lilly asked.

"I think your the best girlfriend in the world," Jackson fibbed. At least he could say he told her the truth once. He couldn't just now. His plan was working so well.

"You're the sweetest. Say something else. I can recall that French is the language of love." Lilly said, as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"_J'ai sali vers le haut_," Jackson whispered. He couldn't take much more of this. He was going to tell her after lunch.

"You're so cute when you speak French." Lilly cooed. Jackson swallowed. He was done with lying to her.

"_Pouvez-vous jamais me pardonner_?" Jackson looked at her with sad eyes.

Lilly took Jackson's hands. "Jackson, I love you."

Jackson swallowed hard. So much for telling Lilly the truth. "I know you don't remember this," He paused and took a breath. "I told you I loved more each and every day. That still applies to now. It feels so great to hear you say it back." Half of that was the truth. Except the part of him actually telling her that.

"Take me to the beach. My mom tells me I used to go every day. I want to know how it feels to have sand between your toes. Well, I want to remember how it feels." Lilly nervously giggled. Jackson smiled at her. He was going to give her the best day of her life, because it would probably be the last day she'll ever spend with him when she regains all memory.

Jackson pulled his car into a parking space at the beach. He walked around the car and opened Lilly's door for her.

"You're so sweet!" She giggled, taking his hand. Jackson squeezed her hand and led her down to the beach. Sea salt filled the air and a slight breeze ruffled their hair. Lilly shivered and Jackson pulled her close to him. Waves crashed in the distance. The sun stood high in the sky, shining brightly. "This is so perfect," Lilly whispered. Jackson nodded and squeezed her tighter. They found a huge rock and sat apon it, holding each other close. Jackson breathed in deeply, wishing for a moment life could go on like this and Lilly would never have to find out about his lying or all the other crap he did to her.

"Lilly..." Jackson said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Jackson... Can I ask your something?" Lilly looked up with big innocent blue eyes. Jackson nodded, drawing in his breath." Have we actually said 'I love you' yet, i mean before earlier, when I said it to you?"

Jackson shook his head. "You came close to it but you decided you would say it at the perfect moment." Okay, that wasn't all a lie. It was kind of like an unwritten rule. "Lilly, I love you." Jackson whispered. The timing was right. He kissed her soft lips. She kissed back with such passionate force. Beneath them, waves crashed against the rocks.

"How long are you going to keep lying to Lilly?" Miley asked Jackson later that night. After he came bouncing through the door that afternoon, Miley bugged him until he spilled about the amazing afternoon he had with Lilly.

"I don't know, Miles! It hurts to lie to her but I can't possibly lie to her anymore!" Jackson groaned.

"Lie to who?"

Jackson jumped and turned around the see Lilly coming through the front door. "My aunt Susanna. I keep telling her I am going to come visit her in Arizona but I don't because I don't have the time." Jackson fibbed. He didn't even have a aunt Susunna in Arizona, but Lilly couldn't remember that.

"That's horrible. I can't see why the truth can't be that bad. Lying will only complicate things more," Lilly replied.

Jackson gulped. Miley shot Jackson a look. Jackson sent her a look for help.

"Why don't we listen to some music?" Miley asked, bubbily. She went over to her radio and turned it on. Sounds of Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" filled the air. Jackson gulped. This was the song he and Lilly kissed to. He prayed that she would not remember. He prayed, prayed, prayed.

"Jackson..." Lilly said slowly. Jackson swallowed hard. This was the moment he was dreading. "This song is so beautiful, who sings it?" Jackson let out a sigh of relief.

"Edwin McCain," Miley answered.

Lilly's facial expression turned sour. "You two don't have a Aunt Susanna." Jackson's eyes grew wide. Miley shot Jackson a dirty look.

"Yeah, I do. What are you talking about?" Jackson answered, voice shaking.

"I am not an idiot, but obviously you take me for one. Fawn is your French tutor? We're going out? What the hell Jackson? What the hell is wrong with you? How could you deceive someone like that? I meant it I said i hate liars." Lilly's voice had grown quite cold.

"I mean it when I said I love you," Jackson whispered.

"Really? Could've fooled me there, asshole!" Lilly yelled, storming out of the Stewart's house. Jackson ran after her.

"Lilly, I am so sorry!"

Lilly turned around. "What the fuck?! How long were you going to keep this bullshit going for?!" Jackson shook at every cuss word Lilly said. It hurt him to see her like this, it hurt him even more to know he was the one who caused her to become like this. Lilly start running down the driveway.

"I doubt this'll make you hate me less but I broke up with Fawn." Jackson said, quietly. Lilly froze and turned to face him.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I know she put you in the hospital. I know she threatened you. I know everything. I also know you're the one for me, Lilly. Not her I know you overheard her ask me to choose you or her. I know you heard me choose her. I don't want her, Lilly. I want you. These two days where you were my girlfriend were amazing, Lilly. I meant every word I told you. I love you." Jackson played with his hands, scared to look at Lilly. He felt a rain drop fall on his head. How cliche. He didn't care about his clothes getting wet or his hair getting ruined or whatever. All he cared about was whether Lilly would forgive him or not.

Jackson looked at Lilly. She was opening her mouth to speak but instead she just walked away. And Jackson let her walk away this time. Not because he didn't care but because he knew she would be back in the morning.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked my latest installment. I took so long to update because the reviews have been lacking, not that I care all too much. I will continue to write this story out of the joy of writing but I won't actually post it till people REVIEW. Anyway, Lilly knows the truth. How do you guys think she'll take it? Another reminder that after this story I am writing a Moliver fanfic, so if you want a little synopisis, just leave a little review and next chapter I'll release some info. K. Thanks. :**


	10. It's Too Late to Apologize

**A/N: Here's my latest. Somebody reminded me that I said I would have this done by LAST Christmas and almost a year has past since that. I apologize for that. My life has been hectic and this story wasn't always my first priority. I am trying my hardest to update this often. I am hope if I can get a chapter a week or so, I'll be done by Thanksgiving or maybe even Halloween. I am thinking about three or less chapters left. **

**And a lot of people have been asking about my new Moliver fanfic. I am going to wait until I have halfway done to release it. It's called 'You Oughta Know.' Here's the official description: "**_**There has always been a mystery about Oliver's older brother. Oliver mentions him occasionally but he is never seen. Miley and Oliver get assigned to a drama project the same moment Oliver's older brother is seen. All of the secrets Oliver's family have been so desperate to keep come out**_**". So, far I have written about four chapters of it.**

**P.S. The song used in this chapter is OneRepublic's 'Apologize'. (Hence the title of this chapter)**

_Chapter 10: It's Too Late to Apologize..._

Jackson looked at Lilly. She was opening her mouth to speak but instead she just walked away. And Jackson let her walk away this time. Not because he didn't care but because he knew she would be back in the morning.

Later that night, Lilly sat in her room. All her memories had came flooding back to her. She now remembered how much Jackson hurt her and how much she had hated him. But she couldn't stop remembering the past few days where he had lied to her. She really had enjoyed those days where she remembered nothing. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fingered the hospital bracelet around her thin wrists. While she had been out in a coma, Jackson had drawn little blacks hearts with Sharpie on hospital bracelet.

She heard a knock on her door. She bit her lip and stood up to open the door. There was Jackson standing in her doorway, soaked with rain water and tears falling down his cheeks.

_I'm holding on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing here? I think I made my point that I am pissed at you and don't want to see you." Lilly snapped, refusing to look at him.

"Lilly, I need you."

_But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

"Go home, Jackson. Get out of my room," Lilly answered, voice quivering.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, How many times do I have to say it?!" Jackson screamed.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"Till you mean it," Lilly answered.

"Look at me, Lilly." Lilly kept her eyes glued to the floor.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah_

"Jackson, you know what you did. You can't just come in here and actually expect me to forgive you."

"Just please look at me. I need to know you can at least do that."

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid_

"I'm afraid to." She answered, holding back tears that were trying too hard to get out. Jackson walked towards. Lilly took a step back. "Please just leave."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah_

"Please," Jackson whispered. His voice was choking up between his sobs.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

Lilly finally looked at Jackson. He had a huge cut in his cheek. Blood was mixing with his tears and running down his face. He had another gash above his eyebrow that was bleeding almost as much.

"What happened?" Lilly asked, quietly.

"I was driving so fast... I swerved to miss another car... slammed into a tree... guess was passed out... when paramedics came." He said in between sobs. He took a step toward Lilly. This time she didn't move back. "I awoke.. when they came to me... asked me if was okay... said no... ran the rest of the way here."

_I'm holding your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..._

"Jackson, you have to get to a hospital!" Lilly yelled.

"No... want to be here.. with you," Jackson said, his voice sounded weak and defeated. His skin was pale and he was limping. He took another step towards Lilly and collapsed at her feet. Lilly gulped and bent down. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her ears. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I want to leave it at a cliffhanger as I get some new ideas and a ending. But I have decided I want five reviews before I post another chapter, so review if you like this story!**


	11. When It Rains

**A/N: I didn't get five reviews but I decided to publish this anyway. I have about two or three chapters left in this story. I am leaning more towards two. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

_Chapter 11: When It Rains_

"I was driving so fast... I swerved to miss another car... slammed into a tree... guess was passed out... when paramedics came." He said in between sobs. He took a step toward Lilly. This time she didn't move back. "I awoke.. when they came to me... asked me if was okay... said no... ran the rest of the way here."

"Jackson, you have to get to a hospital!" Lilly yelled.

"No... want to be here.. with you," Jackson said, his voice sounded weak and defeated. His skin was pale and he was limping. He took another step towards Lilly and collapsed at her feet. Lilly gulped and bent down. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her ears. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

**xoxo **

"Wow, I swear I have spent more time here than I have at my own house," Miley joked, trying to create light out of the situation. Lilly just gave her a death stare and continued pacing around the hospital waiting room. Almost two hours earlier, an ambulance had rushed Jackson and Lilly to the hospital. The doctors carried Jackson immediately into the ER and left Lilly in the waiting room, to wait for Miley and Robbie Ray.

"Lilly, calm down. I am sure he is fine. Few fractures here and there but he'll be fine," Robbie Ray reassured her. Lilly sighed. She felt as if it was all her fault they were even at the hospital. If it wasn't for her meddling to get Miley and Oliver together, then she wouldn't ever gone to Winter Ball with Jackson and she would've never met Fawn and never gotten amnesia and then Jackson would've never lied to her and then she wouldn't have ever gotten mad and then he wouldn't have rushed over.

"Lils, it's not your fault," Miley said, softly as if she read Lilly's mind. She stood up and gave Lilly a tight hug. Lilly still stood there in a daze. She turned a ghostly white when the doctor, a young blonde, came strolling in. Lilly swallowed hard and felt the butterflies in her stomach turning somersaults.

"Stewart family?" She asked in a calm voice. Dr. Nealson, her name tag read. Robbie Ray stood up and introduced himself as Jackson's father. "The good news is that Jackson is going to be fine. He suffered a mild concussion, a few cuts on his face, and a broken ankle. The bad news is that he cannot tell a joke to save the life of him." Dr. Nealson said, smiling. "He's wide awake and well alert, so you can go in there and talk to him. Just tell him to take it easy on those fruit jokes." Robbie Ray blushed and started walking down the hallway. Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and gave it a squeeze. They walked into a small room where Jackson was lying in a bed. He had a bandage around his head, band-aids covering his cuts and his leg dangling in a sling from the ceiling. Lilly ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I am so sorry," She whispered in his ear. Jackson smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Jackson, Miles and me are going to go wait outside for Oliver to show up," Robbie Ray said from the doorway before he walked out with Miley in tow. Lilly sat down on the edge of Jackson's bed. Jackson grabbed her hand and started fingering the hospital bracelet that still remained on her wrist. He had a smile on his face as he played with the bracelets.

"Can I sign your cast?" Lilly asked, motioning toward his leg. Jackson nodded and handed her the Sharpie that was on the nightstand next to him. She scribbled a long message while Jackson giggled. Lilly shot him a few dirty looks.

"It tickles!" Jackson yelped and winced. Lilly giggled and finished her writing. "What does it say?," Jackson asked, sitting up and trying to see his casted up leg.

"I'm not telling," Lilly said, slyly. Jackson scrunched his nose and crossed his arms.

"Is it still raining outside?" He leaned over and try to peer out of the window but had no such luck due to the fact the blinds were close.

A sad look crossed Lilly's face. "Nah, it stopped a while ago," She answered, staring dimly into space.

"What's the matter, Lils?" Jackson asked, softly. He gave Lilly a reassuring rub on the back. Her back stiffened from his touch. "Lilly, you can tell me anything." he added when she didn't answer. She shook her head at his additional statement.

"No, I can't."

"What are you talking about?!" Jackson squirmed in his bed. He had to control his urge to roll over to Lilly and pull her into his arms. His cast kept him in his spot.

"I have yet to forgive you. I don't know if you realize that yet."

Jackson froze. He assumed his place in the hospital was reason enough for forgiveness. "I apologized and I apologized. I even crashed into a tree for you! Is that not enough?!"

Lilly opened to mouth to respond but Jackson interrupted her. "You know what? I honestly don't care if that is enough for you. Nothing will ever be good enough for you. I would die for you and that still wouldn't make it up to you. I am done fighting for you."

Lilly's body trembled with every word. Her face told of utter shock. "But, Jackson..."

"Stop. Please leave, Lilly." Jackson said, coldly.

Lilly stared at him with tear-filled eyes. "Jackson..."

"And I don't just mean this room, I am talking about my life. It hurts me too much to see you and know you have my heart. Please leave and never come back." Lilly bit her lip and stood up. She lingered in the doorway for a few seconds, staring at Jackson.

"Can you tell Miley to call me later?" Her voice was unsteady, on the verge of tears.

"No," Jackson answered. "Why should I do you a favor? It's your fault I am lying in this bed." Lilly gave him a last look and went running down the hallway. She ran into Miley in the hallway but just kept running. Both Miley and Oliver called after her but she just kept running.

Miley rushed into Jackson's hospital room with Oliver in hand. "Let me go in there alone," Oliver said. He gave Miley a kiss on the cheek and marched into Jackson's room. "Jackson, what the hell is wrong with you? Why did Lilly run out crying?"

"I told her I was done. I am done fighting for something that will only keep running away."

"If you truly love her, you should fight for her until the battle is over. True love will be the prize in the end and nothing is more than that. What you guys have is special. You shouldn't stop fighting if there is clouds in the sky or rain is falling. You only stop fighting when there is nothing left to fight for." Oliver said, sitting down in a chair.

"Wow, very thoughtful, Ollie. My sister must've _really_ brainwashed you." Jackson snapped. He fingering his hospital bracelet. Seeing it only reminded him on Lilly. He tugged on it until it ripped apart.

"Jackson, get your head out of your ass before she is truly gone," Oliver remarked.

"Get_ your _head out of _my_ ass and stop bothering me," Jackson snapped back. "Stop trying to be sentimental. You don't need to try to save me and Lilly. We're not in love like you and Miley. We don't have a cutesy little nickname like 'Moliver'. At the moment, all we share are god damn hospital bracelets. But that is no longer." Jackson crumbled his bracelet and threw it at Oliver's face. Oliver ducked and continue his little 'speech'.

"Shut up. You guys are 'Lackson'. Lilly and Jackson. You _have_ a cutesty nickname. You _are_ in love but you are a dick and refuse to admit and instead say shit to Lilly. You're going to regret this one day," Oliver said, standing over Jackson. He stared at Jackson's cast and read the little message Lilly wrote in her doodly script. He thought of telling him what she wrote but decided to let Jackson regret what he was doing. Oliver strolled out of the door and saw Miley leaning against a wall, waiting for him. He shook his head and took her hand and led her down the hall to where Robbie Ray was flirting with some nurse.

**xoxo**

Lilly took Jackson's advice. She stayed the hell out of his life. Although she stayed friends with Miley, Lilly stopped going to Hannah Montana concerts. She stopped going to the Stewarts house. Miley came over instead. Neither one of them spoke of Jackson. They pretended as if Miley was an only child. Lilly stopped going to Rico's and most of all, she stopped skateboarding altogether. She began to start reading books,_actual_ books that had no pictures, and began writing moody poetry and morbid essays. She didn't show these to Miley or Oliver, of course.

Jackson, also became wrapped in schoolwork. He was ordered to stay in the hospital for a week after his accident but he had his sister bring his schoolwork to him. He talked to the principal and started studying harder so he could graduate early and go off to college in Massachusetts. He chose Dartmouth because it was far away from Malibu and he thought of majoring in Creative Writing. His time with Lilly left a lot on his mind and a lot to write about. When he exited the hospital, he quit his job at Rico's and buried himself with work.

Miley was surprised by the changes in her brother and her best friend. Both had become quite serious and moody. Jackson no longer cracked lame jokes. In fact, he barely spoke to Miley at all. He spent most of his time either at the library or in his room. Lilly was no longer perky or ditzy. She too become serious. She stopped caring about clothing and materialistic posessions. Instead of her crazy skater-esque outfits, she mainly just wore jeans and t-shirts. She stopped goofing off in class and started to actually study. Once Miley took a look in a folder of Lilly's English assignments and found all the stuff she wrote about was depressing. They both left a mark on each other. Instead of meddling as usual, Miley took to the sideline and enjoyed the time she spent with Oliver. Oliver was the only person she knew who didn't change. He still was a dork and squirted ketchup on his nose to get out of school assignments.

The school year was nearing to an end and Jackson was getting ready to graduate and leave town. He was in his room studying for a few of his finals when he heard a knock on his door. Miley let herself in.

"Hey, Jackson." She said, softly. Jackson looked over at her. "I just wanted to talk to you." She sat down on his bed. Jackson turned back to his computer and continued typing. "Are you serious about going to Dartmouth? Just a semester ago, you were failing everything and didn't care too much and now you have a 4.0 and are graduating early."

"Well, things happened to me that made me realized the more important obstacles in life," He answered. Since being released from the hospital, Jackson started wearing the prescription glasses he was assigned to wear. He got them sophmore year but never wore them because he thought he look like a nerd. Since a nerd was what he became, the glasses made perfect sense.

"Geek." Miley snorted.

"Excuse me? If being a geek means studying and graduating early, let so be it. Anyway, I got to head out." Jackson said, standing up and stretching. He had perfect balance who somebody who had spent three months on crutches.

"Where you going?" Miley inquired.

"Oh, just to the bookstore." He answered, heading out of the door. She sighed and called Lilly. Miley needed at least someone to listen to her.

"Hey Miles, sorry I can't talk right now. I have to get to the bookstore." Lilly answered, in a breathy tone.

Miley groaned. "What is it with bookstores these days? They're like the new mall or something. What do you need there anyway?"

"I am buying a book of poetry by Keats." Lilly answered.

"Who?"

"John Keats? One of England's greatest poets?"

"Nope, never heard of him, although I did meet a really cute boy at a Hannah concert named Leonardo Keats. Why do you need his poetry anyway? Extra work? Eck."

"Um..." Lilly thought for a second. She couldn't tell Miley the reason she was buying Keats was because the new boy in her English class, Lucas Roe, was talking about Keats with Jake Ryan yesterday. Lilly thought Lucas was gorgeous and figured if she read some poetry recommended by him they would have something to talk about. "I like poetry."

Miley laughed and hung up the phone. Lilly closed her Razr and shoved it in the pocket of her jeans. She was walking down the street of the closest Barnes and Noble. It was unusually chilly for May, so Lilly had a scarf wrapped around her neck and pointy boots covering her toes. The heels of her boots clicked as she strolled into the entrance. She loved the smell of fresh pages and coffee from the in-store Starbucks. She pulled her scarf tighter and walked up the escalator to the second story where the poetry section was located. Hidden in the back was a collected of John Keats' poetry. Lilly smiled and walked briskly to the back; one copy of his greatest works was left.

Lilly made a grab for the book when her hand bumped into another hand. A large, bony hand. Her eyes follow the hand to the body a adorable buy with tight black pants, a flannel shirt, and square glasses. Lilly smiled awkwardly and moved her hand. It wasn't till then she really got a good look at the boy and realized she was standing next to_Jackson_. She swallowed her surprise.

"Lilly? You look so different," Jackson said softly, giving Lilly the once-over. Her blonde hair had grown tremendously and she now had cute short little bangs hanging above her eyes. Not that she was ever fat but Lilly looked like she lost a few pounds. _Probably from depression_, he thought to himself.

"I can say the same about you." Lilly answered. Jackson still had the same shaggy blonde hair but he now was about four inches taller than Lilly. He lost the baby fat he once had. An outline of muscle was visible on his arms. "What are you doing here anyway? This is the last place I would expect to run into you."

Jackson paused. He certainly wasn't going to tell her he was here because a Burger King napkin had mentioned Keats as the poet that got to ladies' hearts. "I have a final in English. What about you?"

"I love poetry," Her mouth said, even though her head was screaming Lucuas. The last thing she was going to do was tell _Jackson_ about Lucas. The two stood awkwardly together for a few minutes. "Well, it was uh... _nice_ to see you. Bye." Lilly said and turned on her heel, walking away.

"Wait!" Jackson called after her. Lilly turned around saw Jackson holding up the Keats book. "You forgot this."

"No, it's fine. You can have it. I have to go to the library anyway," She answered, walking away. Jackson stood there for a few moments, only listening to the sound of her clicking heels

"Lilly!" he called. She turned around once more. "What are you doing right now?"

"Going the library," She responded. Jackson strolled over to her.

"I was thinking... maybe... possibly... do you want to get a coffee with me?" he asked, nervously. Lilly looked down at her watch. This surprised Jackson. The _old_ Lilly never carried a watch. She believed in living the moment and not caring what time it was.

"A coffee? With you?" She wondered, glancing into his eyes. Jackson melted at the sight of her baby blues. He was falling for Lilly all over again.

"Yeah." He answered, his hands squirming in the pockets of his pants.

"I'd love to."

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. Little trivia, who can guess what the names Lucas and Roe have in common? I realized that Lucas was the name of one of Lilly's boyfriends in a episode but I am talking about a different Lucas. Whoever can guess correctly, I'll send them the first two chapters on my new Moliver fanfic. Hehe. **

**But anyways, five reviews equals a new chapter! And I am going to stick to that this time. So, if you like my story, review review review. And rating it wouldn't hurt either. ;**


	12. More Than Anyone

**A/N: After this, one more chapter! This might be a little short but I promise the next one will be a long one. I hope this chapter helps answers some of your questions, but also leaves you with more. :)**

_Chapter 12: More Than Anyone_

"I was thinking... maybe... possibly... do you want to get a coffee with me?" he asked, nervously. Lilly looked down at her watch. This surprised Jackson. The _old_ Lilly never carried a watch. She believed in living the moment and not caring what time it was.

"A coffee? With you?" She wondered, glancing into his eyes. Jackson melted at the sight of her baby blues. He was falling for Lilly all over again.

"Yeah." He answered, his hands squirming in the pockets of his pants.

"I'd love to." They both exchanged smiles and rode down the escalator together. Jackson couldn't stop watching every moment Lilly made. She looked cautiously at him and smiled. They both ordered hot chocolates at Starbucks and took a table next to the window. Outside the pitter-patter of rain was loud.

"How have you been?" Jackson asked, staring her deeply in the eyes. But the response in her eyes was dull.

"Okay," She said softly. "I have just been studying really hard." Jackson recognized the sad look on the face as the same one she had from that day at the hospital.

"Lilly, what's the matter?" He asked, grabbing her hand from across the table. She pulled away and kept silent. "It's the rain, isn't it?" Lilly looked up. "Last time I saw you like this, it had been raining."

"Sorry, I tend to get like this when it rains. It's just... it's just," Lilly couldn't find the right words. "All the rain brings me is bad luck. First, my brother gets in a car crash in the rain and then our whole mess. I am done with rain."

"You have a brother?" Jackson asked, sipping his cocoa.

"Correct, had. He died three years ago. It was raining really hard outside and he was on his way to his girlfriend's house. He was going to propose to her. I guess it was pretty late at night and a drunk driver collided with him. Killed Landon instantly." A small tear rolled down her cheek.

"How come I never knew that? I've known you for the longest time and I never even knew you had a brother."

"He was never at my house much. Throughout high school, he was in and out of rehab for abusing drugs. He becamed addicted to meth and cocaine and once he was off that he became addicted to painkillers. Finally, he finished his last stint in rehab and started attending UCSB. That's where he met Grace. They went out for two years before Landon had the idea to marry her. It was so sweet. He called her his 'Saving Grace'."

"Shows how much I know about you," Jackson snorted. Lilly smiled politely and glanced down at her hands nervously. "I am really sorry about everything." Jackson said after a few quiet minutes. Lilly glanced up at him with one eye.

"Yeah, me too." She said, quietly.

"Has Miley told you anything about me?" Jackson asked, swishing the hot chocolate around in his cup. Lilly's sat in front on her, untouched.

"No. For the past few months it was like you didn't exist." Jackson felt a pain in his chest. The words hurt him. He wanted to Lilly to still want him, he wanted Lilly to pin over him and devise a plan to get him back. He really hurt him in a way that made her change.

"Must've been _looooong_, boring months," Jackson grinned. Lilly just stared at him. He laughed, nervously. "That was a joke. You know, that's when you laugh..."

Lilly smiled and shook her head. "You still suck at telling jokes."

"Yeah, I try."

"When did you get your cast off?" She asked, wringing her little hands.

"About a month ago," He answered. A sudden thought came to his head. "I never did read what you wrote on my cast."

"Yeah... I have to get home. I have a lot of studying to do. I am trying to graduate as a sophomore." She said, as she stood up.

"Yeah, I am graduating this year..."

" Are you going to college?"

"Yeah, Dartmouth." Jackson took a swag of his now-cold hot chocolate. Lilly bit her lip and stared down at her feet.

"Oh, well that is good. I am happy for you, Jackson, really." Lilly smiled at him and started to walk out the door.

"Lilly! Wait!" Lilly paused at the door, palm on the handle. "Can I drive you home? I would hate to see you walk in the rain." She paused and contemplated her decision.

"Deal," She smiled, waiting for him to catch up to her. He held the door open for her and their faces were hit with rain-filled wind. Jackson grabbed Lilly by the waist, pulling her close to him and held his jacket above the two of them, blocking the droplets. They reached his car and Lilly quickly got it. On the other side, Jackson squeezed into the driver's seat. He turned his car on and turned the heater on. They sat for a moment, silent, taking in the newfound heat.

"What did you write on my cast?" He asked, backing his car out of the lot. Lilly played with her thumb ring. "Lilly?" She bit her lip and kept playing with her thumb ring. "Why won't you answer me?" His car was moving through the rain quickly; big drops of rain danced and played across the windshield. Lilly's eyes watched the kamikaze of rain fall outside. She gave a sigh of relief when Jackson pulled onto her street. He pulled into her driveway and Lilly grabbed all her stuff quickly. "Lilly?"

"Yeah?" She answered, opening the door.

"Never mind." Jackson answered as Lilly climbed outside. "Nice seeing you!" He called as she slammed the door and ran up the steps of her house. He waited till she was clearly in the house and sped the rest of the way back to his house. He parked his car and then sprinted up to his room. Ignoring Miley's exuberant 'hello', Jackson leaped up the stairs to his bedroom and dug through his closet till he found it; a lime green foot cast. He had a peaceful smile as he read the signatures from all his friends. His eyes scanned quickly for Lilly's familiar loopy scrawl. As he read her little note, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_Jackson Rod Stewart,_

_I know we're in a fight right now and I know I am supposed to be mad at you but the truth is I am not! The fact you risked your life to see me made everything better. I haven't fully forgiven you but I think throughout your recovery from the accident, things can be okay again. Not the same but okay. Because the truth is, I will love you more than anyone I will ever meet. I am hoping you reading this with a smile on your face and I am hoping as you read this, I am jumping up and down on your bed, impatient for you to come back and suffocate me with kisses. _

_xoxo,_

_Lilly_

Jackson glanced as his bed. His eyes deceived him more a moment and he almost thought he saw Lilly impatiently watching him. He shook of the images and glanced around his room. He had taken down the Sports Illustrated posters that once adorned his walls and had put up Dartmouth memorabilia. He ran to his walls and started ripping away the posters and acceptance letters he received. Jackson ran to his dresser and dug through the top drawer till he found what he was looking for; a small, black, velvet ring box.

**xoxo**

Lilly sat on her bean bag, in her room, reading. Her thoughts kept straying away from _The Great Gatsby _to Jackson. She imagined herself as the beautiful Daisy Buchanan and Jackson as the Great Jay Gatsby. Her mind was in the middle of a waltz when she heard pinging sounds. She realized somebody was throwing rocks against her window. She sighed and opened the window, half expecting Oliver and Miley to be outside, wanting to go to the beach. But instead, stood Jackson. The rain was now softly falling in a poetic pattern.

"Jackson!" She hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Lilly glanced around her room, cautiously, hoping her mother wouldn't come barging in on the last minute or her little brother wouldn't come running in asking her to play Guitar Hero or something like that.

"Fine." She answered, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing the rest of your life?"

"Excuse me?" Lilly scoffed. She tapped her feet impatiently. Down below her, Jackson got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his box. Her heart literally stopped.

"Will you marry me, Lillian Elizabeth Truscott?"

**A/N: Nice way to end a chapter, eh? Review if you want me to put up the last chapter as soon as possible. Sorry, I kind of guessed on Lilly's middle name. I might've already made one up for her but I can't remember if I did or not. So, please don't kill me. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
